The Lonely Emperor
by Kassandra21
Summary: A story about Seto Kaiba's loneliness and the fortress he has built around his heart and his true feelings... Can anyone ever penetrate it ?...
1. The Lonely Emperor

**A/N: Ok, Seto Kaiba is my second favorite male YuGiOh character. He is the most obnoxiously awesome anime character I've encountered so far. So I was inspired to write a story about him. It is mostly a drama story but there will be plenty of romance in it. Also there will be quite a few OCs. It is a story about Kaiba's loneliness which is so apparent to everyone else but him. Seemingly. Because deep down he knows he is lonely too. He is the main character, but the story involves all the main characters of YuGiOh. The setting is a couple of years after the guys' graduation from Domino High, with the supervillain days far behind them. I don't want to give away any spoilers, because the background is gradually unraveled during the story. If you have any questions just review and I will answer in my next chapter. Just keep in mind that this is merely the beginning of this story… Enjoy reading it ^_^**

**Chapter 1. The lonely emperor**

Seto was leaning on the huge window of his penthouse, looking down at Domino city... He turned around and looked at the woman that was lying in bed behind him.. Another stranger... Another brunette.. Another substitute for _her_... He walked to the bar and poored another glass of whiskey...

He looked at Mokuba's picture... He never thought that he could have felt such deep sorrow but he did.. When Mokuba left to study in Britain, Seto was unexpectedly devastated.. He had never expected to be separated from his little brother for so long.. He was the only person in the world that Seto actually deeply cared about.. The only person he thought he _needed_...

After his departure, Seto had bought this penthouse to spend his time away from that huge empty house without Mokuba... But now he was ready to go back _home_... He was starting to get over the "mooning over Mokuba's leave" period...

The past year without his brother had passed really slowly.. His relationship with the former dweeb-squad had somewhat changed after they all finished high-school. Yugi and Joey had come to work for him in his dueling academy where Mai already worked, and Tristan had become a national biking champion and was engaged to Joey's sister... Duke was kind of his associate as he was managing a couple of of his Duel Monsters Theme Parks. Seto had become the true emperor of the gaming industry…

He was pretty accustomed to spending time with them for quite some time now... This had started before Mokuba's departure, since his kid brother really liked hanging out with those guys. He wouldn't exactly describe them as _friends_, because that would imply a kind of attachment.. They were more like a group of people he could bear enough to get coffee, lunch and the occasional outing with...

Then there was _her_... Every time he thought of her his eyes grew darker... Anzu Mazaki... Aspiring dancer, Yugi's girlfriend and his... _obsession_… He turned and looked at the woman on the bed again… "Not even close…" he whispered… Then he headed to the guest-room where hopefully he could get some sleep.

….

The next morning, after the stranger had left and he had finished his regular past-hangover black coffee, he took a shower and got ready to go to KaibaCorp. He had a lot of things to do today… First of all he had to get someone to clean up his estate. He hadn't set foot there for a year and after Mokuba had left, he had laid off practically everybody that worked in that house. Now he had to find a maid and a housekeeper. "Or both I guess".

Before he set off for his office he had to make his daily phone call. He sat in front of his laptop and pressed video call on the Skype icon. The familiar calling sound beeped for a few minutes and then the screen opened and Mokuba's cute face appeared.

"Hey big bro! A little late today… I almost thought you wouldn't call" he said playfully.

"Don't be silly Mokuba. I promised I'd call every day and you know better than anyone that I always keep my promises" Seto responded plainly. "So how's it going over there?"

"Well, you know. Awesome.. I don't know if it is cause I'm a billionaire, but I'm pretty popular here" Mokuba answered with a big smile. "With the girls too" he winked.

"Is that why you cut your hair?" Seto asked expressionless.

"Well, I do look more manly without all that hair don't you think?"

"I guess".

"Anyway bro, how are you doing on that aspect?" he said in a teasing tone of voice. He knew his brother didn't care much about romance although he was too popular among women.

"Don't worry. I'm doing just fine girlwise" Seto answered kind of annoyed.

"Well I was pretty sure. Anyway, I gotta go bro, I got class in ten minutes. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye-bye."

"Bye" Seto closed the connection. "I'm really glad you're doing good _Moki_" he said to the black screen. The reason he acted so cool every time he talked to Mokuba was because he didn't want his little brother to notice how much his leaving had affected him. He wouldn't put it past him to leave everything behind and come back to Domino just so that Seto wouldn't be _alone_…

Seto did not want that. Mokuba's dream was to become an architect and build every KaibaLand, Kaiba Dueling Academy and KaibaCorp building from scratch with his own designs. Seto couldn't let his selfishness prevent Mokuba from pursuing his dream.. This was the one person he would always put _above his ego_…

He closed his laptop and put it in the briefcase. He took a look around the apartment. "I guess I'll send someone to get the rest of the stuff I might need". He closed the door and headed to his car. Along with the rest of the staff, he had gotten rid of his driver as well. He actually found it somewhat pleasing to drive himself around. It gave him a sense of liberation. He entered his black Corvette and stepped on it to KaibaCorp.

…

He entered his office and threw the briefcase on the sofa… Why the hell did he need a sofa and why was this office so damn big?... All it served as was a proof of his power. But he couldn't care less, as long as he himself knew it, a big office meant nothing more to him. He sat on his chair and turned on his pc.

After browsing through his corporate e-mails he remembered that he had something really important to do. He pressed a button on his phone. "Yes Mr Kaiba?" a young man's voice was heard. It was Victor, his personal assistant. His most valuable _lackey_… He smirked at that thought.

"Hey Vicky, come in my office. I have an important task for you" he said still smirking. He so enjoyed making that guy's life unbearable… Calling him with a woman's name was the first of many tauntings the young secretary had to endure, however he did it most efficiently, just like every other job Kaiba assigned to him and that was the reason he was his most trusted employee so far. No one could replace Mokuba in that line of work, but this guy, was the next best thing.

Without even answering, Victor entered Seto's office and greeted in an almost military way. "At your services Mr Kaiba sir". That way of greeting him really amused Seto.

"At ease Vicky. Sit and listen"

"Yes sir". Victor took a sit on one of the chairs in front of Kaiba's office.

"I have decided I'm returning to the Kaiba estate. Today. But the house has been completely vacant for quite some time now so it will need a serious make over. Plus I will need someone to take care of the house from now own. That's what I need you to do. Find me someone" Kaiba stated firmly. Victor did nothing but nod until his boss had finished with what he had to say.

"I've got it covered sir" he said plainly. Victor had been preparing for this for quite some time now. He knew that Seto would eventually go back to his home and would need someone to take care of him and the house, so he had done his research on the best agencies providing housekeeping services.

"That's why I don't lay you off despite your despicable hairdo Vicky. You're always prepared" Seto smirked. Victor couldn't tell what was wrong with his hairdo. He had irregularly banged greenish hair, extending a little longer than his ears. If anything Seto's hair was weirder… However that was another element Kaiba used to torment him.

"Now, briefing" he ordered.

"Sir. Just one question" Victor interrupted him.

"What?"

"Butler or maid?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, as long as they're good at their job and not annoying" he answered plainly. "Good luck finding someone that doesn't annoy me. Now. Briefing" he ordered again.

"Ok sir. First, the new Kaibaland construction was stalled, until further notice, as you asked".

"Good, it's going to be Mokuba's first trial, this autumn"

"Next, Mr Muto called. He and Mr Wheeler asked for a meeting so that you can finalize the details on the spring dueling examinations, as soon as possible"

Seto frowned a little "Well, I guess this has to be done. Arrange for lunch tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Victor said and pressed on his tablet. "Finally, _miss_ _Mazaki_ called"

Seto's heart stopped for a moment, but his expression remained stone cold so that Victor wouldn't notice.

"She wanted to make sure you got her email, inviting you to her show premiere on Saturday. She said she has also sent a printable invitation and venue details about the after party. I checked your e-mails but I found nothing though" Victor finally finished his briefing.

"That's ok Victor. She sent it in my personal e-mail." Seto answered. "You can go now".

"Yes sir." He turned around and left the room. He couldn't help but notice that Seto hadn't called him Vicky this time. Something must have been bothering him.

Seto turned to the screen of his pc and opened his personal e-mail page. He went to inbox. In the unread stack there was a mail that said "From: Mazaki. A. Subject: Come see me dance will you? :)".

Even just reading her name caused him a small chest pain. She had sent him that e-mail three days ago but he still hadn't opened it. Despite the seeming easiness with which he managed to conceal the frustration anything that had to do with Anzu caused him, when he was alone he let himself feel all the built up pain and misery. He stood just looking at her name and the smiley face for a few moments. Then he finally decided. He clicked on the envelope and opened the mail. He read:

"Hey Seto,

I decided I wouldn't send you one of those pre-made invos, but a personalized mail, since you're a friend and you helped me get in the Domino Dancing Academy (again thank you so much ^_^). So the big day has finally come. You will find attached in this e-mail a poster of my first ever dancing show. It's more of a showcase really… However I would really like you to come. You can just sit there and pretend to watch :P. I have you right on the front row with Yugi, Joey and all the others. Of course you are also invited to the after party. Also, info attached. Anyway, I don't want to make this a long e-mail so that's all. See you there Seto.

Love,

Anzu"

Love, Anzu… _Love_… Kaiba's eyes were grimmer than before. He clicked on the first attached file. A big image popped up on the screen. It was a poster depicting a scene from the show and the title "Westside Story… A modern day Romeo and Juliet history". In the picture, there was Anzu, wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dancing dress extending all the way to her ankles. It was one of those waist-cut fairy-like kind of dresses. She was standing on a metal balcony, with her arms extended on the sides and her eyes closed.

Seto's heart started beating really fast. Could she be more breathtakingly beautiful?… Like a floating angel… He brushed his fingers over the screen and then quickly closed the image. She wasn't his to be proud of… And she would _never_ be. His head felt numb. He stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, abruptly, he pressed the red button on his phone.

"Victor. Do I have anything tonight?" he asked.

The green-haired guy typed something on his computer and answered "Yes sir, it's that appointment with the New York executives"

"Reschedule. _I'm going out_." And closed the connection. Victor remained pensive for some moments. Then he pressed the green button on his phone to continue the waiting call.

"Hello, sorry for the interruption"

"No problem. So what is your answer?" the voice on the other end of the call said.

"Maid. And be sure to send the best one"..

…

**A/N: Ok. That came out of my head just today. All of it. The whole idea. I have thought it pretty far ahead so I decided to write it down. I used the English names for all the characters but Tea, because I think her Japanese name sounds more dramatic. Tell me what you think ^_^**


	2. A night in the life of Seto Kaiba

**A/N: I'm back with my favorite grumpy badass. I have to say, this chapter is kind of suggestive but nothing too much. Well, I might be rating this story M later on I haven't decided yet, but for now I'll leave it like this. Second chapter, introductory to the Seto Kaiba's life as a lonely billionaire. As I've said this is only the beginning, the story has so much more ahead, so be patient if you like the story :P. I know it's kinda grim but that's what I'm going for, for now, but there's lot more to come. And don't be hasty.. The story will unwrap itself. Enjoy this chapter and please review ^_^**

**Chapter 2. A night in the life of Seto Kaiba**

"Vicky. I'm off" Seto walked past Victor's desk in a hurry. The secratary lifted his head.

"Goodnight sir". But Kaiba was already out the door. He walked through the parking and got in his car. He had emptied his thoughts, or at least he had tried to, and prepared for another meaningless night. Another puny attempt to caress his misery. The night was awfully sweet for a spring night, it was almost summer. He really didn't want to think of summer... It reminded him of her... But then again, very few things didn't... Summer nights like this one however were the main objects of his torture. Summer nights, like the ones he had spent with _her_...

He shook his head and got in the car. Soon he would be drowning those painful memories in a glass of whiskey. And then another one. And another one. After about 15 minutes he reached his destination. His favorite club... Who was he kidding... He hated clubs. They were a place where people who had nothing better to do with their lives gathered together trying to rid themselves of their painful realities through booze and meaningless encounters... But now he was one of them. A miserable billionaire trying to forget about the things that made him feel bad... That made him _feel at all_.

The valet took the keys of his car and bowed. "Always a pleasure Mr Kaiba". Seto just walked past him and entered the club. He didn't need to go through the face control, not only because of who he was, but also because he was a regular at the "Cloud 9". He always thought that was a suitable name for a place like _that_.

The club was packed as always. There were never too many people that you couldn't pass through, but the place was always full. The dashing flickering lights made his feel sick every time. But then again, he would forget all about it after a few drinks.

He walked through the crowd that was staring at him, expressionless. He was used to being stared at. No matter how many times he had been there, an emperor walking among common people was always a remarkable sight.

He sat on his regular position at the end of the bar. "Jameson Vintage, one ice cube" the bartender said slightly slipping a glass of whiskey right in front of him.

"Welcome back Seto. Two nights in a row. Feeling lonely?" Josh smirked. Seto gave him a poisonous look.

"Isn't your job to serve drinks and shut up Josh?"

"Nope, my job is to comfort the misfortunate with kind words and burning water, until their wallets run dry, but that ain't happening with _you_"

"So you better shut up and annoy someone belonging to the aforementioned category. Plus there's so much fucking noise in here that you can't actually pull the classic bartender-therapist routine, now can you?"

"Not in a good mood guess. _As always_" the bartender said plainly and moved to his other clients who were making a row in front of the bar.

Seto took his glass and drank a couple of big sips. _Lonely_... That was not exactly the situation, but he wasn't sure there was one word to describe it. However, it was actually strange that he had chosen to have another outing tonight. Usually his one-night stands were enough for a much longer time. It wasn't like he actually did it out of uncontrollable lust or the need for sex. It was just a means of soothing his angst. A _temporary solution_... But today, he had to go out. Today his wound had opened again... He had been alone with her presence...He had allowed himself to _think of her_.

He swallowed the rest of his whiskey at once. Within mere seconds another glass of his drink was sitting in front of him. He turned around and checked the perimeter. The pretty ladies that had decided to party hard that night were checking him out like vultures over a corpse... _As always_.

He never had to look further for a woman. Every single girl in that room wanted him. He was the perfect catch. Young, handsome, mysterious, ridiculously wealthy, successful and _single_. Even the women that were out with their dates would run to him if he wished so.

He scanned the hungry looks of the females in his vicinity. This situation used to disgust him. A room full of easy, shallow, far from challenging women, looking for the next one that will buy them a drink and tell them a poorly concealed fairy tale so that they can convince themselves that it's something meaningful... But now they were his prey... _Or he was theirs_. It was a reciprocity issue really. He never fooled any of those girls that there would be another night...

As he was browsing through his potential "victims" he spotted her. She was tall for a girl and slender. Longish brown hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a tight red mini dress and was looking straight at him. He stopped and stared at her for some seconds. That was all he needed to do. Not even nod. The woman half-smiled and started slowly walking to the bar. She stopped right next to him.

"Hi" she said plainly. "You're Seto Kaiba right?"

"Hi. You're very perceptive" Seto actually answered mocking her. However, as expected the girl didn't even notice.

He looked at her glass. "I see your drink is running low. What is it?" he asked.

"Gin and lemon" she answered with a self-content smile.

"Josh." He called the bartender who was once again ready with a glass of the girl's drink landing right in front of her.

"What the hell are you, psychic?" Seto asked almost annoyed. The girl left a small pretentious chuckle. Seto looked at her. They had started the fake flirting dance. He didn't care much for that. He took a sip from his drink .

"What's your name?"

"Anna" she answered. Then she turned to him and asked "So, does Seto Kaiba the gaming emperor dance?"

Seto didn't even want to humor that with an answer. However he did.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think… You probably do a lot of things, but dancing is not one of them" she answered giving him an almost lustful look. Not that he needed reassurance about her intentions but that was all he needed to know about her. No meaningless chatting would change that. He looked at her with his stone cold blue eyes.

"Wanna get out of here Anna?"

"What do you have in mind?" she said giving him an even more dirty look.

"A place with better decoration and better drinks than this" he said getting up.

"Always a prince Seto…" Josh mumbled as he picked up their glasses.

Seto took that night's stranger's hand and started walking her through the frenzied dancing mob. He couldn't wait to get out of there. He could see the envious look all the other hens were giving Anna, the girl he was leaving with.. He took a quick look at them. Some of them did fit the requirements. _Maybe some other time_…

They got out of the club and he was still gripping her hand pretty firmly. He nodded to the valet to bring his car. The girl leaned on him and whispered in his ear.

"You're really strong"

"Yeah I know" he said plainly. Then he turned and looked at her. She was very pretty. Anyone would acknowledge that. Her hair was shining brightly in the light of the street lamps and her eyes were captivating. Her skin was really soft and warm. The dress she wore really flattered the curves on her body. But Seto didn't really care about all that. All he cared about was her resemblance to _her_… Her eyes, her hair, her slender flawless body… That was the condition this girl was to remedy… Although no one was as beautiful as _she_ was… Inside and out.

Her thought made Seto restless… He grabbed Anna and gave her a very passionate kiss. The girl was totally startled, however she returned the kiss and grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Patience" he ordered, pulling her aside. His black Corvette stopped in front of them. He took the keys and got in. He didn't bother opening the door for her. The valet did.

The moment she sat next to him, she started caressing his neck. Without turning to look at her he ordered again "I said _patience_. I'm driving". She slowly pulled her hand and put it on her lap. It looked like she kind of liked his bossy behavior. They all did.

"Here we are". They had reached his house. His actual house, the Kaiba Estate. The one he hadn't been in for more than a year now. _That_ was where he wanted to spend this night. Be it with her, be it with anyone. He had made the decision to return.

He parked the car in the huge parking, got out and this time he did take the time to open the door for her. She gave him her hand and he grabbed her and kissed her again. She returned the kiss with more passion than before.

He dragged her all the way to the room. A guest room. He had never taken one of them in _that_ house. One of his one night stand women. He was not going to defile his childhood bed by laying one of _them_ on it. As soon as they entered the room she started unbuttoning his shirt. Seto felt his heart weighing a ton.

"Wait" he said grabbing her hands. "Just another drink". He went to a mini bar in the room and poured a glass of whiskey. Then he turned to her. "Want some?"

"No I'm good" she answered, "All I want is _you_". Seto gulped his drink whole, then poored another one and did the same. Then he joined her on the bed.

…..

The next morning, Seto woke up with his head heavy, next to a naked woman. He looked at her. Close enough. She was one of the prettiest ones. Still paled in comparison. He got up and noticed she was waking up.

"I believe you can let yourself out right? The house is big, if you get lost just shout." The woman stood there, shocked and disappointed. "Jerk" she mumbled.

He put on his shirt and left the room. He was walking to the kitchen when he heard a strange noise in the library. First it was the banging noise of something wooden breaking. It was followed by… _a female scream_…

"What the hell?" Seto mumbled and ran to the library. The room was huge. The biggest room in the house. It looked like one of those university libraries with the endless shelves and corridors. He opened the door and in the south wing of the room, next to the window, he saw a girl, hanging from the broken ladder, almost 10 feet above the ground, in… a maid's uniform.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted this time, rushing to her direction at the same time.

The girl noticed him and looked at him more surprised than terrified. She smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Luna, your new housekeeper. A little help here?"

…..

**A/N: Well that was it… That's how my favorite billionaire soothes his pain for Anzu… Well. I hoped you liked this chapter. Until next time, thank you for reading and please review. ^_^**


	3. A ray of sunshine

**A/N: ****Ok, here's another chapter of Kaiba's lonely life. I have to say that the OC introduced here, Luna is inspired by Felicity from The Arrow tv show, for those who know it. I will be drawing some art for this soon hopefully. ****Enjoy reading ^_^**

**A ray of sunshine**  
_  
"Hey, I'm Luna, your new housekeeper. A little help here?"_

"Come on. Let go. I got you." Seto said frowning. The girl looked at him a little reluctant.

"Uhmmm... Ok.. I guess" she said and let go. Seto hadn't calculated the fall very accurately, so as she reached him, he was a little misplaced and instead of landing in his arms she landed on him, and they both fell on the ground in a very weird formation. Each one's head was facing the other one's feet.

"Ughhh!" the both exclaimed. Then with a swift move, the girl who was on top got on her feet, straightened her clothes and hair and as soon as he got up she stood in a military way and said :

"Thank you sir. As I said before, I am Luna. At your services _Mr Kaiba, sir_!". Seto opened his eyes wide. Just what he needed, another Victor.

"Did Vicky put you up to this?" he said lifting his eybrow. The girl looked at him puzzled. Then she answered remaining at the same position.

"If you mean Victor, all he did was give me the keys to the house and a list of dos and donts... Too many donts..." she mumbled

Seto frowned his face again. "So you're the one he chose huh?"

"Actually sir, he just asked for the best. And the agency chose me" she said with self-content. Seto smirked.

"I find that hard to believe..." he said plainly. "What are you like 17, 18 years old?" he asked. She seriously didn't look a day older than that. He noticed her a bit. She was not very tall, more like average. She had reddish hair and green eyes. And she wore a maid's outfit.

"I am 21 thank you very much. I can buy my own beer" she said but then she realized it and her face got distorted in a very funny awkward expression. "Not that I intend to or anything! I... I mean... Unless you want me to, Mr Kaiba sir..." she was almost sweating.

Seto popped a chuckle. This was really amusing. He had just met her and already he had her feeling uncomfortable. That reminded him exactly of his first encounter with his secretary. Plus this girl seemed to be pretty sharp. Seto had an eye for smart people. Yes, she was definitely a Victor number 2. Seto unconciously half-smiled. Now he would have two interesting people to torture. That kind of made his day.

As he was thinking he noticed the girl trying to contain a giggle.

"What?" he said puzzled. Then the girl pointed at the bottom part of his body. He looked down and noticed he had no pants on. For a minute he gulped but then he turned to her completely calm and said. "What? You haven't seen a man in his underwear before?". He expected that question to make her feel more uncomfortable, but her answer was surprising.

"Actually I have. Too many times" she said sighing. Seto's eyes widened again in surprise. Then he got what he had expected. The girl's face became tomato red and she dropped a sweat.

"I don't mean... I... Not that... It's just that I've been a maid for more than 5 years now so...I've seen.. a lot..." she started trying to explain. Then she stooped abruptly, sighed and looked down. "That came out completely wrong didn't it? There's no saving it now.." Then she turned to Kaiba again.

"I'd better go prepare breakfast now Mr Kaiba, sir. Is the young lady responsible for your attire going to join you?" she asked in a very formal tone of voice.

Seto frowned his face again. "No. And call me Mr Kaiba, or just sir. Both are too much" he said abruptly. Then he gave her a top to bottom look of disapproval.

"And please... Just please lose the maid outfit. What the hell is up with that?"

"I don't like it either sir, but it's the agency's policy." she answered plainly. Her sincerity was surprising but Seto did appreciate it. He was sure he could give her hell over it in the future.

"Well, now you're working for me and my policy is no weird clothing" . The girl hesitated for a minute but then spoke.

"And what do you want me to wear sir?"

Seto looked at her confused. "Wear your normal clothes, I don't care. Just lose that thing". He started walking away but stopped.

"And no breakfast. Just black coffee. Extra strong."

"Ok sir, should I bring it to you?"

"No. I'll go put on some pants and come drink it in the kitchen" he said and then walked away. He always drank his coffee in the kitchen when Mokuba was there. For some reason his kid brother would only enjoy breakfast in the kitchen. He said the smells made it even more appetizing. At times they would also have breakfast in the garden, but Moki always prefered the kitchen.

Also, Seto wanted to interrogate Luna a little more. It was intriguing to him how much she fitted the perfect employee description, which was of course Victor. At least so far...

...

Luna left the library and headed to the kitchen. Thank god her boss would let her wear her own clothes. That maid outfit was the worst thing she had to endure in her life as a maid... And she did have to endure a lot. All her thoughts paused as she entered the kitchen. She had been in many kitchens but this...

"Oh.. My... God.." she looked in awe, as the kitchen alone was bigger than some of the houses she had worked in. "This is what I call a kitchen". She looked around trying to take in all the beauty and luxury of the room... This was a true realm. She approached the coffee machine. Her eyes opened even wider. It took the space of a whole counter! Even some of the most expensive restaurants didn't have a coffee machine like that. Her eyes become starry.

"Hey baby..." she uttered addressing the machine. Before she became a regular maid she had worked part time in a coffee shop so that machine was a dreamy piece of equipment for her.

"Uhmmm, excuse me" she heard a female voice behind her. She turned around to see a beautiful blue-eyed brunette in a red dress with messy hair and a very, very grumpy expression on her face.. /_I've seen that too many times too.._/ she thought to herself.

"Can I help you" she said smiling politely.

"Yes. How the hell do I get out of this maze?" the woman said sounding really frustrated. Luna walked to her direction. "Come with me please". She led the woman out one of the back doors of the house. "There you go" she said politely. The girl walked out the door but before she left she turned to Luna.

"I pitty you for working for such a giant jerk.." she said, then she turned her back to her and walked away. Luna had heard many bad things about Seto Kaiba. And she believed all of it. After all he was the richest man in Domino. And a brat. From her experience it was only normal that he was a huge douchebag. However Luna never jumped into conclusions based only on other people's opinions. She had to see for herself. And his first impression of him was pretty far from what she had heard. But it was only a few minutes. Well, it was none of her business how good a person he was, as long as he paid her good money. She thought of the girl's words.

"I guess she knows better" she mumbled going back to the kitchen. She then turned her attention back to the coffe machine. She turned it on and started preparing the coffee.

...

Seto finished his shower and got out in his room without even a towel around his waist. He had a maid to mop the water from the floor now. He smirked at that thought. He wiped his hair thoroughly and then got dressed. He sat on the small desk he had in his room and made his daily call to Mokuba.

"Hey bro! What's up? I see you're back home.." Mokuba said smiling. "Too bad, I liked the top view of Domino City on the background" he said half-joking.

"Yeah. I'm back. Everything ok over there?" Seto said expressionless.

"Sure, sure. Now tell me, cause yesterday I didn't have much time to ask. How's the bunch doing?" he asked and anticipated the answer. Why Mokuba cared so much about the dweeb squad was beyond him.

"Actually they're fine. I have them working their ass off" he smirked. Mokuba could see he was in a good mood.

"I'm gonna have lunch with Yugi and Joey today. Any messages?"

"Yeah, tell them I'm coming to defeat them in a double duel with you on Christmas!" he said grinning.

"So you still insist on that do you?" Seto said frowning his face.

"Come on Seto, you promised"

"Whatever" he said shrugging.

"Anywyay. Now tell me, how's Anzu doing? She's the one I'm most interested in" Mokuba said playfully and lifted his eyebrow. Seto felt a pinch in his heart. It was true his little brother was really font of her. More than anyone else. It was only natural of course. Still expressionless he answered.

"She's fine. She's having her first show next Sunday."

"Awwww maaaan! I wish I could come see her! Could you please take a video for me Seto? Please?" Mokuba turned on the puppy eyes. Seto frowned again annoyed.

"Of course not. But I bet someone will be recording. I'm sure she will willingly send you a copy.."

"Cool! Well, if you see her give her a juicy kiss on the cheek for me!" he said winking. Of course he knew Seto would never do that.

"You know I am not doing that." he confirned plainly.

"I know" he smiled. "Anyway, I gotta go. It's good to see you're back home. I love you bro" Mokuba said smiling softly.

"Take care kid." Seto said plainly and closed the connection. Then he closed the laptop with a heavy heart and headed to the kitchen. Perhaps his new pet could help improve his mood a little.

He entered the kitchen which smelled like fresh coffee. Mokuba was right, it was kind of appetizing. She saw the girl fondling the coffee machine as if she was in love with it. He smirked.

"Careful with that.. If you touch it a little bit more you're gonna have to marry it" he said in a mocking tone of voice. The girl wasn't even startled.

"When you taste the coffe it makes you're actually going to want to marry it too" she said without even thinking. She was really spontaneous. Then she turned to him a little confused.

"But... I uhmm... I guess you have, since it's your house..."

Seto took a sit on the counter next to her and shrugged. "Actually I haven't. We got that thing just before my brother left and we didn't get to use it much" he reached for the cupbard over his head and took a mug out of it. "So hit me" he said extending his cup to her.

The girl looked at him and smirked. "Prepare to be amazed Mr Kaiba, sir... I mean sir." and poured some coffee in his mug. Then she looked at him with so much anticipation, as if her life depended on it. Seto was pretty amused. Vicky number 2 had indeed improved his mood. Of course he hadn't stopped thinking about Anzu, but at least he wasn't grumpy. The coffee tasted surprisingly good. Actually it might have been the best coffee he had ever had, in the top 5 at least. He lowered his cup and looked at her.

"So?" she said almost excited already.

"Meh.." he shrugged. "It's just a regular black coffee" he said. Luna frowned her face almost angry and turned away.

"Actually it's not regular. It's extra strong. As you asked." she said plainly. Seto was almost smiling. He had hit a nerve. Again.

"Anyway, do you have any preference for lunch today" she said still a little annoyed. Seto's expression became serious.

"I'm not having lunch here today. Actually see that board next to the door?" She looked and there was a magnetic white board calendar next to the kitchen door.

"When I'm having lunch here you'll find a blue magnet on it. When I'm having dinner here you'll find a green one also. When I'm having company, you'll find a red one on it. You won't be seeing me as much as today generally. I am usually in my study." he turned and glared at her. "NO ONE goes in my study." he said firmly.

"I know" she answered kind of startled... "Number 1 in 'don'ts'".

"Good. If you have any questions don't bother me. Bother Vicky. That's his job". He turned his back on her again.

"However feel free to cook for yourself.. You're a stay-in right?" he asked before leaving.

"Yeah... Uhmm... sir.. Just a question..."

"I told you..."

"There's nothing on the board right now so tonight..." before she finished her phrase he took a green magnet and put it on the board and just left without saying a word.

Luna looked at his direction and shrugged. "Isn't he a ray of sunshine..."

...

It was almost lunch time. Seto had really wanted to avoid this lunch but it was imperative. Yugi he trusted, but Joey... He really had to chech his work personally. Althought he had found no errors so far, but it was Joey Wheeler, he was bound to screw up at some point.

He entered the restaurant and everyone bowed. It was his restaurant after all... He saw the two guys sitting on their regular table. They greeted him. Yugi with enthusiasm, Joey with his usual nod.

"Hey Kaiba. Long time" he said mockingly. Actually they saw each other much too frequently, for both of them.

"Hey Dweebler. I wish." he answered with his usuall contempt.

"Hey you guys, we're here for work" Yugi winked. "We can have fun later". Yugi always found Joey and Kaiba'σ little arguments entairtaining. He had actually changed a lot since highschool. His resemblance with _him_ was uncanny now. Not only in appearance. But also in attitide to some point. He would always be mr Nice-Guy most of the time. Ηowever, ηe looked, sounded and sometimes acted exactly like _the Pharaoh._.. That was probably the reason _she _was with him...

"Yeah we're here to see if you screwed my academy already..." Seto said as if it was the only normal thing to discuss.

"Well we haven't. You know that" Yugo said plainly and took out a stack of papers from his briefcase. Seto looked at Joey.

"How about you professor bangs?"

"You know I ain't good wit paperwork. Yug's got it all". Yugi handed the paperwork to Seto and he took a quick look at it.

"Looks pretty much decent. But I prefer the one on one briefing. It's not like I didn't have better things to do with my time" he said.

"Well..." They started discussing the details of the spring exams of the Kaiba Dueling Academy. Kaiba was pretty strict about it. He held not one, not two, but three main exams each year. Although they were all pretty hard, each one focused on a different subject. The first one of the year was Deck Construction, which was Yugi's expertise, the spring one was Strategy which strangely enough was Joey's responsibility and the autumn one was Tactics and Ethics, which was Mai's. The truth was that Yugi was the one supervising all of them, so Seto was more at ease about it. He hated to admit it, but Yugi too was a pretty reliable employee. Still, an employee. _His employee_. That always made the relationship easier for him.

As they were talking about the exams, suddenly Seto felt a warm touch on his shoulder, accompanied by an equally warm voice.

_"How are my favorite guys doing?"_

**A/N: Guess whoooo… Please review if you read. I do appreciate the feedback ^_^**


	4. Issues

**A/N: Here's another chapter on Seto Kaiba's not so easy life. Well, I haven't thought this story to the end. There will definitely be some Peachshipping and Azureshipping but I haven't decided on the final pairings. I guess I'll go with the flow. Luna is not a romantic interest for the time being. She is there to comfort Seto, but not in a romantic way, at least not for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**Chapter 4 Issues**

"How are my favorite guys doing?"

Seto's heart skipped a beat.

"Anzu...?"he uttered surprised and turned to look at her. She was so beautiful... As always... She gave him a big smile and took her hand off his shoulder.

"Excuse me. I really have to go the ladies' room, I'll be right back" she said and headed to the bathroom. Seto stayed there looking at her walk away stunned. Then he narrowed his eybrows, frowned his face and turned to Yugi, who was looking at him with a half-guilty, half-amused expression.

"I invited Anzu... I hope you don't mind" he said acting innocent. He knew Seto didn't like surprises, but he also knew that he had a soft spot for her so even if he was grumpy about it he'd be ok with it in the end. After all, she was his _friend_, maybe more than them.

"We're here for business Yugi. You can go on a date with your girlfriend when you're not working" he said strictly. Yugi gave him a half-smile.

"It's not a date. She actually wanted to see _you_. She says you didn't return her call and her mail. And I thought we'd be done with work by the time she got here. Which we are aren't we?"

"We are, but next time warn me if you're gonna bring your women to lunch. Plus I've got too much work to bother myself with Anzu's calls and mails. Doesn't she know I'm going already?" Seto sounded really annoyed. The truth was he didn't really mind having lunch with Anzu. It had been weeks since ha had last seen her. An there, like that, in the convenient distance of lunch, with her boyfriend there.., He could pathetically enough enjoy her company.

"Of course I know you're coming Seto!" she said smiling at him playfully while taking a seat next to Yugi.

"Hey _honey_." Yugi said pulling her a little closer and pecking a kiss on her lips. Seto clenched his fists under the table. That was enough to take the pressure of that image off for now. He had gotten used to their public displays of affection, which thankfully, were few and subtle...

She made herself comfortable and put her hand over Yugi's on the table. Then she turned to Seto.

"I know you wouldn't miss out on the opportunity to tell me how much the show sucked after the performance" she said teasing him again.

"I won't do that unless it really does suck. Which is highly possible" he said expressionless. Anzu didn't lose her smile. She knew that was Seto's way of saying 'do your best' so she continued.

"I just wanted to ask you about the after party..". Seto was getting a little annoyed. Those hands of them on the table were making him really uncomfortable. That image of Yugi touching her made his twisted mind create images of touching her in other ways and that made him feel a little homicidal.. He had learnt to contain those feelings with time. He was a creature of great self-restrain and of course he couldn't let his feeling show in front of them... In front of _her_...

"What about it?" he said and turned looking for the waiter. He had to calm himself a bit. He had started moving his leg up and down under the table nervously.

"Are you bringing a date?" she asked plainly.

"_Yes_" He answered as if he hadn't even heard the question. It was almost a subconscious answer. All he cared about was ordering. Of course he wasn't planning on taking anyone. Anzu was surprised. For some reason she expected a negative answer.

"O..Ok, I'll add +1 to your invitation.." she said still sounding surprised. Everyone was surprised. Even Joey looked at him puzzled.

"Hey Kaiba... I didn't know you had a girlfriend". Right at that moment the waiter arrived.

"How can I help you Mr Kaiba?" he said politely.

"I'd like a glass of whiskey. Jameson Vintage, one ice cube" he said and stopped moving his leg nervously. Then he turned his attention to the others. Anzu widened her eyes and took a pretty judgemental expression.

"Seto! It's the middle of the day!"

"So what? Don't worry Mother Theresa I'm not an _alcoholic_.." he answered looking at her. It was obvious she was worried. For some reason she was always worried about him. He didn't really know if that was good or bad. If her worry was due to genuine interest or because she felt sorry for him for some reason. That was why he couldn't really generously accept her concern, no matter how much he wanted to... He turned to Joey.

"What was that Weeler?"

"I said, I didn't know you have a girfriend richboy" Joey answered a little annoyed he had to make his question twice.

"I don't. I just said I'm bringing someone" his eyes fell on Anzu and Yugi's hand again. "I never said it was a girlfriend. I just said I'm bringing someone". The truth was he didn't intend of taking anyone to that party, but just thinking about Yugi and Anzu together made him feel pathetic enough for going alone. He'd think of something...

The waiter brought his whiskey and he gulped it down whole. He felt a little more relaxed. He looked at her. She was still looking at him with that schoolteacher ready to preach look. He really enjoyed that look most of the times.

"Are you sure you're not an alcoholic? Cause you sure drank it like water" she said sounding more concerned now. "_Why _are you drinking so much Seto?"

"Give the man a break Anzu. He always has a glass before lunch. That's not alcoholism" Yugi interfered. Seto was surprised that he actually defended him and saved him the preaching. The annoying thing was how _submissive _she was to him.

"But Yugi..." she protested, not very firmly. Then Yugi touched her chin and gave her a look that was so very similar to the ones _he _used to give her.. _The other Yugi_..

"Come on now dear..." he said in a low voice, and Anzu retreated.

"Ok.. Just don't drink too much ok?" she said looking at Seto with pleading eyes and giving him a warm smile... How much pain did that smile inflict in his heart... Her kindness was making his infatuation for her worse...

After they finished their lunch, Seto got up hasty. He had barely eaten, as always. They had chatted about Anzu's performance way too much. She was so excited about it. Seto was kind of pleased he had helped her fulfill her life's dream. However well he concealed it, he was happy for her.

"I gotta go. You can stay if you want." he said as he was putting his coat on.

"No that's ok, we've got to go too" Yugi said and got up as well. Seto looked at him putting her coat around her like a gentleman. Actually those moments of intimacy hurt him less than the thoughts they triggered. He knew this encounter would bring him hell when he would be alone at home later, but being in her presence once in a while was actually what kept him sane. What a strange person he really was... His eccentricity amazed even himslef sometimes.

"Do you guys need a ride?" he asked plainly.

"No I think we'd rather walk, huh guys?" Anzu said. Yugi and Joey nodded. "We'll walk you out" she said and grabbed his arm. Seto's heart skipped another beat. She had to be so intimate with him... Well, it was normal on one hand, since she saw him as a close friend but for him that intimacy was a small torment... A tiny taste of something he could never have... Yugi didn't seem annoyed by that. He was pretty sure about her... How could he not be? Anzu was not the kind of girl who would even think if two-timing... Seto knew that better than anyone.

As they were walking out she thanked all their waiters with a kind smile while Seto frowned his face over her gesture.

"Ok here we are. You can let go of me now" he said and pulled his arm.

"You're always such a prince.." she said sticking her tongue out to him. Yugi came closer and put his arm around her waist.

"That's our Seto" he said playfully. Seto had gotten sick of that atmosphere. He could endure it to an point but he was reaching his limits now.

"Be sure not to screw things up Muto. Bye." he sad plainly and got in his car. Before he left he heard her voice.

"_See you next Sunday Seto_..."

Seto arrived at the office within a few minutes. He drove at the speed of light. He had to do something to get those images out of his head. The images of her and Yugi. He rushed in the office and passing by his secretary's office called "Vicky". The green-haired guy lifted himself from his position and immediately went after his boss.

"Mr Kaiba sir?" he stood in that familiar military position.

"What do we got for today? Anything... As long as it's much work, bring it" Seto set firmly as he turned on his pc. Victor looked at him a little puzzled. However it was pretty common for Kaiba to ask for more work.

"Well sir, there is that issue of updating the financial records of the developmental department." he said a little hesitant.

"Financial records...Which means a lot of trivial paperwork right?" Seto said almost relieved. Victor was even more puzzled.

"Uhmmm... Yes sir. I wasn't going to bother you with them..." but Seto interrupted him

"Perfect! Bring them on.. NOW" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Victor rushed out of the office, wondering what the hell had gotten into his boss. For Seto to be this excited with bureaucracy was really strange... He actually hated those kinds of things. However Victor had noticed that sometimes it looked like he wanted to take his mind off something and then he would go for any meaningless job as long as it kept his mind occupied.

The young employee returned to Seto's office with his arms full of files. He left the huge pile of papers on the desk and straightened his suit. Seto turned and widened his eyes.

"Wow... You weren't joking.." he said.

"Well, sir, we don't have to finish today" Victor answered but he knew... Seto would probably not get up from his chair until he had finished all the work.

"Yeah sure Vicky. Grab a chair." Victor sat in front of the office and started sorting the pile and passing the papers to Seto. This continued for more than 5 hours and all they had had was black coffee that Victor kept making and pouring in their mugs. The work was almost done.

Suddenly a weird sound was heard... It was Seto's stomach. It growled. Victor smiled.

"Have you had anything to eat today sir?" he asked. Seto lifted his head from the papers and looked at him puzzled. For a minute he hadn't realised he was actually hungry.. He _was _a human after all...

"That's right... Almost nothing..." he said pensively. Then he remembered. That today there was actually food waiting for him at home. Then another sound was heard. This time it was Victor's stomach. Seto released a chuckle.

"Seems like you're hungry too Vicky. No lunchbox from mommy today?" he smirked. Vicky didn't move a muscle.

"She went back home yesterday sir. No more lunchboxes..." he said in a disaoppointed tone of voice that amused Seto. This guy was probably the only person besides _her _who could make him feel a little lighter. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey Vicky. Since we're almost done here why don't we just go and see if that ginger-head you got me cooks decently?" he said plainly, without lifting his face from the last file. Vicky widened his eyes. This was the first time in a whole year that he had worked for him, that Seto had invited him to dinner. Except the corporate dinners where he had to be there as his assistant. He felt a little awkward about it but then he could never say no to Kaiba. He wasn't the kind of boss that would invite him out of common courtesy. Could it be that the emperor didn't actually want to dine _alone_?

"Uh...Sir.." he hesitated.

"You can play Mokuba's role" Seto continued without actually waiting for an answer. It was common sense Vicky would join him. "You can act all excited on everything she makes cause I probably won't like anything".

"Ok sir." Victor said obediently. The truth was he was intrigued by the idea of meeting that orange-hair, green-eyed girl he had seen the evening before just for a few minutes. He hadn't had the time to inform her about all of Kaiba's little perks. She sure had her work cut out for her.

"Uhm.. Sir.. About the girl.." he said reluctantly. Seto realised what he wanted to know.

"Who? Luna?.. She's fine I guess. For now. We'll see." he finished signing the last of the papers and got up abruptly. "Come on let's go".

Seto parked the car in the huge parking lot of the mansion and got out. Victor was pale as snow and frozen in his position. Seto saw him and smirked. He didn't do it on purpose, but his reckless driving had rendered his secretary terrified.

"Come on man up. We're alive Vicky... I guess this name suits you". Victor snapped a little bit from his dazed state and opened the door slowly.

"Well sir... You might be.." he uttered. "I am not so sure". This time Seto chuckled and started walking to the door. They entered in the house and the sweet smell of food reached their nostrils.

"I don't know what it is, but it sure smells awesome" Victor noted.

"Well, smell and taste are two different things" Seto added. Suddenly they heard a loud banging noise coming from the library. Seto narrowed his eyebrows.

"What now?!" he said as they both rushed to the room. They opened the door only to see Luna... on the ladder... _again_. She had a hammer on her on hand and she was no longer wearing the maid outfit. She was now wearing rather tiny denim shorts and a black t-shirt and around her waist there was... a utility belt. They both looked at her with their eyes wide open.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Seto exclaimed. She turned her face to them. She had two huge metallic nails in her mouth. Her eyes widened too

"I'm epai..in.. e..adde.." she answered with the nails still in her mouth.

"What?" the two guys said at the same time. She realised she couldn't speak properly and took the nails off her mouth. "I'm repairing the ladder sir. Hi Victor." she said smiling to the secretary who slightly blushed that she noticed him.

"Hi" he smiled back and raised his hand to greet her.

"You just don't learn do you? Get down from there before you get hurt" Seto ordered. Now she smiled at him.

"Don't worry sir, that's why I'm doing this... So no one will get hurt." she said proud of herself. Seto looked at the utility belt she had on.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he said. She looked at him puzzled.

"But... Mr Kaiba..sir... you said I should lose the maid uniform..."

"That's not what I mean... I mean that thing around your waist.."

"Oh.. This is is my tool belt. You see sir, the reason why I am the best is that I am not just a maid." she said in a proud-of-herself tone lifting her index finger. "I am also the handyman, the plumber, the electrician and the gardener" she winked. "Aren't you happy you're not paying me separatey for all that?"

Seto looked at her confused, annoyed and surprised. "Just get down from there. Now!" he said. She looked at him a little confused and descented the ladder.

"Ok, sir... But this thing does need fixing so.. Since you were a little late for dinner I thought..." she looked down "I'm sorry..".

"Oh yeah dinner. Victor will join us" he said and headed to the kitchen without another word. Luna looked at Victor puzzled. He smiled at her.

"You'll get used to him" he said softly.

"Uhmm... What does he mean 'us'?" she said walking to the kitchen with him.

"I am guessing he means him and you"

"Me?" she wondered as they reached the kitchen. She took her utility belt off and put it under the counter. Then she thoroughly washed her hands in the sink. While doing it she said "I have prepared the dining room" but she turned around to see the two of them sitting on the kitchen table.

"Actually we're eating here" Seto said plainly. "The dining room is too big for just three people. Always has been"

"Sir... Three? Is someone else coming?" she asked. Seto looked at her.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. She took that preaching know-it-all look again and answered.

"Of course not. A good maid never eats before her _master_!" Seto started laughing. Victor and Luna both widened their eyes.

"Well your master _commands _that you eat with us" he said abruptly. Luna blushed a little. Then she took her military position and said.

"Yes sir!" she immediately took an apron and started preparing the table and then bringing the food. The two guys were completely stunned. She kept bringing and bringing. She noticed their frustration.

"Uhm... I amy have gone a little overboard... Mr Kaiba, sir... This kitchen... It's... awesome" she got starry eyes again. Victor smiled. She was a very interesting person. And it looked like she could handle Kaiba.

"Geez, woman... You cooked for a whole army" he said kind of annoyed.

"I know... I'm sorry..." she lowered her head.

"Just sit down" he ordered. She sat in an instant. Obeyed, exactly like Victor did. Seto looked at them both and smirked.

"What are you waiting for? EAT." he ordered again. The two employees looked at each other, smiled and started eating. Luna's food was extraordinarily good. She had cooked too much but it was so good the starving guys started gulping it down. Luna looked at them completely stunned...

"You really are hungry huh?" Victor lifted his head from the plate and smiled.

"Well, your food is amazing Luna".

"I know" she smiled back. Seto lifted his head too. He wasn't of course as gluttonous as Vicky but still, he ate.

"It's alright. It's a good thing I'm hungry or else..." he taunted her. Luna took her offended look again.

"I thought you had lunch today" she said. Seto's eyes darkened at once. He dropped his fork.

"Yes _I did_" he said abruptly, got up from the table and left the kitchen. Luna and Victor remained speechless.

"Wh..What did I say?" Luna said devastated. Victor gave her a comforting look.

"Nothing. He just gets like that sometimes"

After they finished their meal, Victor left thanking her for the hospitality and giving her some more tips on Kaiba. Luna was left there cleaning the kitchen wondering what she had done wrong... He really was a weird guy that Seto Kaiba... After she finished with the kitchen, she went around the house and locked all the doors. When she got in the final living room, she noticed that the window was open. She closed it and when she turned around she saw him. It was Seto, collapsed on the sofa, with an empty bottle of whiskey lying on the floor next to him. She looked at him with a sympathetic look...

"I guess we all have our issues... Even a _multibilionnaire emperor"_ she smiled a sad smile and brought a blanket to cover him. As she was picking up the empty bottle from the floor she heard him mumble something...

_"Anzu..."_

**A/N: Poor Seto...He likes her so much... And he's so very alone... I really use my imagination on his feelings and I think I pretty much have him in character, since we don't really get to learn much about his feeling through the anime besides that extra arc with Noa.. Thank you for reading and please review ^_^**


	5. Hangover Black Broth

**A/N: Well, Kaiba finished a whole bottle of whiskey last time... I bet that's a b**ch when you get up in the morning... So here's the morning after. I hope you like it. And you know what to do. Review please ^_^**

**Chapter 5 Hangover Black Broth**

"I guess we all have our issues... Even a multibilionnaire emperor"

Seto's eyes fluttered. He tried to open them but he brarely could. His whole head felt like a huge rock had landed on it. He tried again. He lifted his eyelids and was almost blinded although the light was quite faint. He covered his eyes with his arm.

"Damn..." he mumbled. After a few minutes of pouting on the terrible state his head was in, he decided to lift himself. Well, easier said than done! He was lying face down so he used his arms to support the weight of his body.

"Ughh.." a sharp pain passed from his head to his whole body. He felt as if someone had just fiercely stabbed him between the eyes. But he didn't give up. Seto Kaiba was not the one to be beaten by some pain. He turned and tried to lift himself to a sitting position but failed miserably on his first attempt. Even getting his torso dettached from the couch coushion seemed like a herculean task. His head heavy, his sight blurred, his pain messing with his balance. But he didn't quit. He tried again and with a swift, heroic move he sat up on the couch and lowered his feet to the floor.

"SHIT!" he felt as if his head had been banged with a hammer. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck a little to rid himself of some tension, but in vain. He opened his eyes again only to find out that the room was spinning. He closed them shut and this time brought his palm to his forehead. He started remembering... The reason for his condition... He had almost gulped down a whole bottle if whiskey to rid himself of the thought of Anzu and Yugi together...

"Well THAT worked out well..." he mumbled. He took a moment, resting his head on the back of the couch and then opened his eyes again. It took sometime but he got used to the scenery, the light, the position. His stomach was turning and the room was spining. He looked around a bit. He was in the small living room.

"That's right... I must've passed out here last night...". Then his eyes spotted something on the floor... A _blanket_.. Someone had covered him... And had gotten rid of the whiskey bottle...It must have been Luna... Right at that moment he noticed that the window leading to the garden was open. A very pleasant cool breeze caressed his skin. He closed his eyes and indulged. He realised he felt a little choked. That's right, he was still in his suit.. He loosened his necktie, pulled it over his head and threw it to the couch next to him. Then he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt letting part of his chest show and enjoy the sense of the cool breeze. He leaned his head back on the couch again.

"Mmmmm...". Then he turned and looked outside. From the opening of the window he saw... A butt! It was Luna, bent over, trying to do something on the garden.. He didn't know what exactly, but almost unconsciously he stared at her curves. He really didn't do it on purpose or with lustful intentions, but he couldn't help but notice that her body was kind of...beautifully shaped.

"That's... interesting..." he mumbled unintentionally. Right at that moment Luna turned her head and saw him. He was so startled he abruptly averted his eyes from her, idiotically trying to hide the fact that he was observing her from behind. The thought however didn't even cross the girl's mind it seemed. She smiled at him.

"Goodmorning Mr Kaiba. Rise and shine!" she said in a joyous tone of voice. Seto gave her a nod, which was his "goodmorning".

"I'm just finishing up here and I'll be right with you sir. Don't move, I've prepared something to make you feel better" she said equally excited and turned back to her previous position. Kaiba looked at her puzzled. He gathered his strength a little and managed to get on his two feet.

"Dammit..." his head was still spinning and there was a strange buzzing noise annoying him. Like a broken tv. He managed to walk a little further and get himself to the door. He lifted his arm to his forehead, to shade his eyes from the blinding sun. He felt like a vampire that was about to get incinerated by the light of day. He probably looked like one too. In that same position, he leaned himself on the side a bit, on the door's frame and looked at Luna. She was pulling grass from the ground, wearing a pair of yellow rubber gloves, a green rubber apron and rubber boots, a huge set of scissors and pliers lying next to her. Also a big water hose was lying a little further from her on the wet soil..

"What on earth are you doing?!" he asked sounding almost frustrated. The girl jolted from her position surprised and looked at him with her green eyes wide open.

"I'm just pulling the weeds out and watering a little. You got a tropical forest out here sir." as she said that she moved toward him taking the apron and the gloves off. She stopped right outside the window and looked at him with a very disapproving look.

"Why are you up? I told you I've prepared something for your... _headache_. Please lie down and I'll bring it to you mr Kaiba, sir..."

"Geez with the mr Kaiba, sir. Choose. Also.." he paused and glared at her. "You don't get to give the orders around here." The girl looked down and a slight pink blush appeared on her face. Seto smirked.

"I'm coming to the kitchen" he said a little more soflty. Luna turned her eyes on him again.

"B...But sir.."

"I am your _master _aren't I?"

"Yes sir" she said lowering her eyes again.

"Then follow my orders. Whatever you have prepared to take away this freaking sickness, I'll come for it in the kitchen".

"Yes sir!" she declared taking that military position again.

"Geez, you people.." he hissed. Luna headed to the kitchen. Right outside of it, she took off her rubber boots and put on her own shoes. She entered the kitchen and washed her hands thoroughly, wondering...

What was it about the kitchen...? She had never worked for anyone who was that obsessed with it... But then again she took a look around and her eyes glowed. That kitchen was a paradise. She would live in it if she could. She unconsciously passed her hand over the marble counter.

"Harassing my kitchen again?" Seto's astounding voice startled her so much she jumped up and her heart almost stopped.

"AAAH!" she screamed in surprise. She turned around to see him looking really amused. "JESUS you scared me!" she said without thinking. Seto's eyes opened wide and he started laughing really hard. However his headache caught up with him.

"Ughh!" he gasped forcing himself to sit on a chair and supporting his head with his palm on his face. "Dammit!"

Luna smirked when she was sure he wasn't looking. He sure enjoyed making fun of her. Victor had warned her about it... She now realised why he had that pitiful smile when she had told her that it couldn't be that bad. However she turned to the pot she had on the stove, poured a purple juice inside a soup bowl and put it in front of him proudly announcing

"Here! This is the '_hangover black broth_'! It will take the headache and the nausea away for sure". Seto lifted his head. A strange smell of flowers mixed with spices came to his nose. It made him feel sick. He hadn't vomited from drinking in quite a long time but that thing could definitely do the job. He pushed the bowl away.

"Ughh... What the hell is that?" he hissed. Luna looked at him puzzled. Then she took her familiar teaching position.

"Well, in ancient Sparta.. You know Sparta, in Greece. They.." but Seto interrupted her.

"I know what a black broth is_ ginger-head_" he said annoyed. "But this thing sure ain't that!" he glared at her. Luna was disappointed. Her eyes looked sad, like a child's eyes after they've taken away a toy...

"I.. I know sir..It's just a nickname... Because.. Because it's purple" she said shyly. Seto looked at her. She was pretty cute in that puppy face of hers. That orange-headed person had caused him to feel... _regret?!.._ that he had been mean to her... That was a first.. Well, a second, after Victor. He had yelled pretty loudly at him one day at work, the poor guy had practically done nothing but it was a bad day for Seto.. He had regretted that too...

He drew the disgusting broth a little closer.

"So what's in this thing?". Luna lost her puppy-eyes in a split second and took her teaching look again.

"Well. The purple comes from the lavender... And so does the flowery smell. And there are about 20 different spices and a couple of secret ingredients..* she winked.

"You expect me to consume this thing without knowing what's in it?" he mocked her.

"Well, it's a mommy's recipe.. Not my mommy.. But anyway, she made me promise not to say" she said smiling a little sadly. Seto realised. She probably had family issues too. Like him...

"Sir, I know it smells disgusting now, but it's the perfect remedy for a bad hangover..." she continued softly.

"Ughhhhh"he pouted while taking a small sip of the broth. He felt a burning sensation in his neck but swallowing the thick liquid didn't cause him to immediately throw-up as he had expected. Actually the warmth reached his stomach and made it feel a little better almost instantly.

"Huh? How does it feel?" she asked. He glared at her and took another sip of it.

"Sucks" he said plainly. The girl smiled in content. She knew she was right. As she stood there watching him slowly sip the hangover black broth he turned and looked at her narrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

"Why the hell are you standing over me like the goddamn ripper waiting for me to have my last meal? SIT DOWN!" he ordered. But the girl didn't move. She lowered her head. She had to say it.

"Mr Kaiba.." she uttered reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"About... About yesterday... I.. If I said something offensive or... In any way hurt you... I'm sorry.. I.."

"Shut up ginger-head. You didn't do or say anything. I got my issues. And they're not your problem." he paused for a second. He had something to say but he struggled his pride not to say it. He pushed the bowl away feeling significantly better and walked to the door. He stopped before exiting and put the green and blue magnets on the calendar.

"I'm not going to KC today. I'm working home. So when you finish cooking you can take your leave today"

"Uhmmm... Sir... About my leaves...". Seto turned around and looked at her with his strict face.

"Didn't you arrange your days off with Vicky?"

"Actually... Sir... I don't need full days off... I was wondering.. If I could break them off to 2-3 hours every day...I have a cell phone" she said reluctantly takind a phone out of her pocket, "If you need anything while I'm gone you can call me...". Kaiba turned around and shrugged.

"Whatever works for you. Just let Vicky know" he said, turned his back on her and walked away.

"He's a strange fruit but he sure is no asshole..." Luna mumbled smiling. He had given ger the green light on her daily absence, so now all she had to do was cook his lunch and she could go... to _him_.

Seto went to his room and took a very long shower. Luna's little remedy had worked wonders for his stomach, however his head was still a bit heavy. He had consumed that whiskey pretty quickly.. In order to forget... Forget her smile, forget her hand on his shouder, her hand on Yugi's... He let the warm water run over his body for a little longer than usual. When he got out he looked at himself in the mirror...

"You're one pathetic little man aren't you? " he said to his reflection in the mirror. This was one of the few very rare times of self-criticism. The open type at least. Beacause deep down, he always pushed harder... He always taunted, tormented and criticized himself... Because that was who he was... And because _she_ had rendered him almost helpless... He had reached his limits... He had let got... And he would _never _do that again...

He got dressed quite casually, with a half-buttoned shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants and headed to his study. First he went through the kitchen.

"Luna, coffee" he announced. Luna turned and looked at him in his everyday attire. Even like that, dressed like a common guy you could see his superiority to other men. It was like a strange invisible aura. But it was there. She bowed and noded. But then she remembered. Rule number 1.

"Uhmmm sir..."

"You have my permission. Just knock. And no cookies and silly stuff like that. Just black extra strong coffee. And bring the whole jug"

"Yes sir!".

So she was allowed to go to his study after all.. If he gave her permission.. But how would she clean it? Would he do it himself? Anyway now she had no time to waste in such trivial matters. She put the jug and the mug he had used the previous day and walked to his office. She knocked once.

"Come in" he answered. She opened the door and entered the office without stopping to look around. She could see it was a huge room. Bigger than the houses she had lived in. She walked straight to the office and left the tray on his desk. He didn't even blink, let alone avert his eyes from his pc. However, she took a small bow and turned to leave. As she was at the door she heard his voice and stopped.

"Thanks. And for last night. Now go." she turned around took another bow and left the room.

As soon as she closed the door Seto poured some coffee in his mug... Well, actually, Mokuba's mug... And as he was about to take the first sip the phone rang.

"Great... I don't even get to drink coffee in my house..." he said in a grumpy tone. He picked up the phone.

"Seto Kaiba. Speak." he said. Even his phone greeting was rude. There wasn't really anyone he was afraid of offending. From the other end of the line, a deep female voice answered.

"_Hello Seto Kaiba. Remember me?_"

...

A/N: Terrible headache and dizziness... But a good maid knows how to treat a hangover.. And who is the person she can't wait to go to every day? And who is the mysterious woman who called Seto, and most importantly..What does she want? The answer in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please **review ^_^. **Until next time, cheerio!


	6. Bring me to life

A/N: I have to say that from all the chapters I've written for this story this is my favorite one so far.. It includes a flashback and ends with a cliffhanger again... Sorry but I like to do that . Anyway, check the link the girl dancing is awesome and I love this song. I really love it... So thank you for reading and tell me how I did. **Reviews** plz ^_^.

**Chapter 6 Bring me to life**

"_Hello Seto Kaiba. Remember me?_"

"Ishizu Ishtar.." he said sounding displeased. "Yes I remember you, annoying Egyptian woman. What do you want?" he hissed and finally took a sip from his coffee.

"_ Always a gentleman Kaiba... I see you haven't changed at all..." _she said mockingly. Seto frowned his face.

"Did you call me for small talk? Cause honestly, I can't see the point of not hanging up right now"

_"Well, it would be your loss if you did... I am coming to Domino City next week and I would like a meeting with you. I have something very important to talk to you about" _she said. Seto brought back in his memory the whole Egyptian "adventure" and felt nauseated... He hated that crap... He still wasn't sure it wasn't a freaking dream they all had, after consuming strange mushrooms or something... Anything that was connected with those events, he wanted nothing to do with.

"Not that Egyptian crap again... Spare me Ishizu..." he said, prepared to hang up the phone anytime now.

_"Oh no... It's nothing like that Kaiba... It has nothing to do with the past... But with the future. And not in the supernatural way. It will be best for you if you accepted to see me on Monday. When I get there." _Seto, didn't like the tone of her voice. It was...almost commanding. However he was intrigued by her mysterious behavior. What could that woman possibly have, that Seto would want?

"I'm not interested" he said plainly.  
_  
"Oh come on Kaiba... Just agree to see me. It's just a few minutes of your life" _she said with a certainty that caused him even more  
denial.

"Well every minute of my life is important. Certainly too important to spare it on you and your mumbo-jumbo" he said again. But he wasn't so convincing this time. He would agree to it. Just not right away. He was a very experienced businessman.. He knew how to play hard to get. Whatever she wanted him for, it must have been important enough for her to try a little harder. And that situation excited Seto. Making others try hard to get to him.  
_  
"I know you will agree to this Kaiba, so spare me the chasing game. Please._" she said in a taunting tone of voice.

"Oh yeah? How _do_ you know Ishizu... Did your little necklace tell you?" he mocked her. This was actually turning out to be amusing. He took another sip of his coffe and waited for her answer.

"_I told you it has nothing to do with that, and you know I don't have the necklace anymore, as you don't have the rod... However, I refuse to continue this little game of yours. I will be in KaibaCorp on Monday morning and you WILL see me. Good day to you Seto Kaiba_" she finally said, and abruptly hang up the phone.

Seto smirked. Oh well, he would see her alright. Maybe she did have something interesting for him…

"Oh, I hardly doubt that…" he mumbled to himself. Soon after, he made his usual call to Mokuba and then browsed through his corporate e-mails. Nothing too important. Nothing that Vicky couldn't handle. That's right… Victor… He hadn't notified him that he wouldn't be going to the office yet. He picked up the phone and called him.

_"Goodmorning mr Kaiba sir."_ Victor answered the phone. He was surprised to see Seto's home number on the caller's id... Although it would explain why he hadn't shown up at the office already.

"Do I have anything worthy of mentioning today Vicky?" he asked plainly. Well, they always had work to do, but Victor got the idea. It was an extremely rare situation for Seto to avoid coming to KC. So something serious must have happened. His boss' behavior was very enigmatic the past few days. However, he knew that there was nothing that he himself couldn't handle.

_"Not really sir. I have everything under control" _he announced.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it. I'm working home today, so try not to screw up my company while I'm gone. I'll be checking up on you regularly. And if anything comes up inform me. PRONTO! Got it?"

_"Yes sir, mr Kaiba...sir!"_ Seto could imagine him sweating. Even through the phone he had the ability to make that guy uncomfortable. He smirked and hang up again. He took another sip of his coffee and went back to his pc. He had a ton of work to do. He was about to update his virtual duel disc system for the 10th time. He opened the portable design programme and got down to business.

...

He had been working for hours, without pause, just drinking coffee. His stomach started feeling kind of strange. Like it was tied in a knot. After all, he was still recovering from a hangover. A pretty bad one. However, he had come round from it pretty fast. He wanted to tell himself that it was his physical superiority and stamina, but he knew that, that tiny maid's black broth had probably done the trick. Still he had eaten nothing all day. He averted his eyes from the pc for a moment and looked outside the window. It was past noon. He stretched a little on his chair.

"I wonder what that ginger-hair has prepared for lunch" he said to himself while stretching. The truth was, although he didn't care much for food more than he needed to in order to surviver as a living organism, that girl's food was quite pleasing. It gave him a sense...of home... Something he had never experienced with his previous cooks and maids. It was still too soon to say it, but he had started thinking that Victor had made a good choice with her. But then again, Victor was _his_ personal choice, so he was bound to be at least a few levels higher than any other employee. He smirked at that thought. Then he wondered.. He had given her permission to leave. Had she really? Would he have to serve his own food? He didn't really care, despite the fact that he was not used to it... In fact he couldn't remember if he had ever done it..

"Oh yes... It was that one time before Duelist Kingdom... In the hideout" he mumbled. He had given her the free pass to leave after she had cooked, without thinking that aspect much. Oh well, he wasn't handicapped. He could do it himself. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Who?" he asked plainly.

"Who else" Luna's playful voice has heard from the other side. "It's Luna. May I?"

"Yeah" he said frowning his face. Luna entered the office and moved toward him. She was not wearing an apron and she was carrying a small backpack. She stopped in front of him and bowed a little.

"Lunch is ready sir" she said plainly. "May I have your permission to leave?" she continued.

"No you may not" he taunted her. The girl's green eyes opened wide in a very dissappointed expression.

"Ok sir. As you wish" she said almost teary. Seto was genuinely amused, so much that he released a chuckle. Luna looked at him confused.

"Geez ginger-head. You're even more amusing than Vicky... Not to mention more gullible" he said with a smirk. Luna's eyes turned dark in anger but she contained herself. Still, amusing Seto.

"You can go" he said plainly. Her eyes turned cheerful again, although she still wan't over his mocking... But he was her master. She had to obey... This was nothing compared to what she had had to endure by other employers... Seto was quite surprised with her self-restrain.

"Thank you. You know.. That's not nice..." she said reluctantly. Seto had that smirk painted on his face.

"Who said I'm nice?" he taunted her again.

"Well... anyway...sir..." she continued reluctantly trying to get herself out of the uncomfortable situation. "Would you like me to serve lunch before I go?"

"Actually that would be... _nice_" he said the last word in a mocking tone, but Luna went completely past it.

"Let me guess" she said playfully again. "In the kitchen". Seto lifted one eybrow.

"Yeah in the kitchen smart-ass". Luna smiled and took a small bow.

"I'll be excused then" she said and left for the kitchen. Seto's mood had improved. That was one weird person. Tolerant. And witty. Torturing her was his new habit. Along with Vicky of course. That never got old...

He got up from the chair, stretched himself one more time and headed for the kitchen. When he got there everything was ready.

"Who the hell are you?... Speedy Gonzales?" he said almost sounding annoyed.

"Well," she answered plainly "I had most of it ready. It's been 6 hours and you've had no breakfast.. You haven't had anything since last night and you woke up in a terrible hangover... You are human aren't you mr Kaiba?". Seto lifted his eybrow again.

"Not quite. But close enough" he said as he sat at the table. The smell of the food was really intoxicating. He turned and looked at her with that annoyed look again. "You can go now".

"You may need something sir. I'll go after you're done. A good maid..." she started saying only to be interrupted by Kaiba's growl.

"Shut up and go! Shoo! Out." he hissed and looked at her with his angry look. He wasn't really angry. This was part of his fun. The girl had started to get used to his behavior. She wasn't that easily offended after all, although she _was _startled. She widened her eyes.

"Alright, alright sir. I'm going" she said and moved for the door. Before she got out she turned to him again.

"I have already prepared dinner too, although I'll probably be back by then" she smiled and walked away. Seto didn't even look at her. He just started picking his food lazily. Subconsciously, he was curious... As to where she was going.

"Well who cares... As long as she's here when she's needed" he mumbled and started eating properly. The food was good.

After he finished his meal, he left everything as it was. Why bother? Luna would clean up. He went back to his office, just in time for another phone call.

"What is it today? 'Annoy Seto Kaiba official day'?" he exclaimed pouting. He sat on his chair and picked up the phone.

"What?" he said abruptly. From the other end he heard a familiar deep voice.

_"Hey Kaiba. It's me. "_ it was Yugi...Although the voice reminded him of someone _else_. Seto frowned his face even more.

"What do you want spikehead?"

_"Well, I have a favor to ask"_ Yugi answered plainly. Seto was kind of surprised. Yugi was not the type to ask for favors. At least not regurarly.

"I'm not sure I like this but go on"

_"It's about Anzu's show."_ Seto's heart skipped a beat. Every freaking time... He could do nothing about it. He stayed silent for a moment but then answered.

"What about it?"

_"I was wondering.. If maybe you could arrange one of the KC limos to transport her from the theatre to the reception venue. You know like she's a star or something..."_ Yugi said sounding enthusiastic. Seto's heart was still pounding.. That Yugi... He had thought of something like that for her... She deserved it... She deserved everything.. She was a star...A bright beautiful star... And Yugi... Her boyfriend... He had thought of that.. The feeling of _envy_... Poisonous envy, was awakened inside him.. Like it did every time... Every time he realised.. What a decent guy Yugi was and how much he cared about her... He trully cared about her.. He did...ughhh the thought was too painful... But he did _deserve _her... Seto bit his lip and clenched the phone... He closed his eyes for a minute and then spoke.

"Geez you people... You're like parasites..." he said trying to sound indifferent and annoyed. Which he succeded as he had so well trained himself to make his emotions go undetected.

_"I don't hear a no..."_ Yugi said playfully from the other end of the line. Oh he would like to punch that constantly happy face of his... But he'd never do that. Seto was not the man who'd succumb to such primal instincts. He had other ways of soothing his angst...

"Whatever. After all it's probably the closest she's ever gonna get to stardom." he said with his mocking tone of voice. Of course he did not believe that.

_"You know you don't believe that Seto."_ Yugi said plainly. _"If you did then why did you arrange that audition for her?"_

"Cause she wouldn't shut up about it." Seto said plainly. His face started twitching a little. "Just call Victor and arrange it" he said and hung up the phone with a bang.. He buried his head in his hands... He remembered... The audition.. He was there... He saw her dance... Yes she could be a star... She was... _magnificent_...

_****flashback****_

_**Seto was banging his foot on the floor of the theatre. Why the hell did he have to be there? Why was she so pushy about it... Now his heart was pounding... He was anxious... He was anxious about how she would perform... The darkness of the room concealed him well. He didn't care about the comittee. About him being exposed for proposing her, or more like forcing her as a candidate to the academy..He didn't want her to get hurt by their comments. He knew he could arrange for that not to happen. That he could get her in the academy without even an audition. But he would never do that. He wanted her to do it on her own. Because... He believed in her... Strangely enough, he had gotten to know her enough, to know that she would never forgive him if he interfered in their choice... She would do it with her own abilities... But why was he so nervous...**_

_**"Ah dammit, when's this fucking thing gonna start.." he mumbled annoyed. Then all the lights went off and the woman on the right end of the judges' table announced "Next candidate: **_**_Anzu Mazak_i**_**, modern dance". Seto's heart started beating even faster and his palms were sweating.. Darn, it was like he was the one auditioning... Although he would never, EVER feel insecure or anxious for himself... Why the hell was he like that for Anzu's performance... Suddenly, a song started playing... It was "Bring me to life" by Evanescence... He hadn't heard it before but she had busted his balls about it the past few months before the audition...**_

_**A dim light appeared on the stage and revealed the shadow of her figure... Her beautiful, flawless figure. She was wearing a very short black see-though dress and equally short black tight shorts. Her feet were bare and she had black and red make-up on her eyes... Her chocolare hair was falling on her shoulders, natural, as always...The style was gothic... His eyes widened and his heart stopped as she started to dance...**_[A/N: Imagine something like this minus the screams - [link]_**. His heart may not have beaten once the whole time she was dancing... The song...The clothes, her look, the way her body swayed as if the notes of the music were actually wipping her around... Never in all his life had he seen anything so...captivating... Beautiful was not the right word to describe it... It was.. painfully captivating... He stood there... Looking at that incredible creature... He was used to taking everything he wanted from life... He wasn't used to yearning... To unsatisfied desires... But there she was... The one thing he could never have... The one thing he wanted so much... So much he ached for her... But she wasn't his... She was Yugi's... He was the one she was dancing for.. Or maybe it was the other one... The Pharaoh... She had a strange darkness in her eyes... Seto knew.. She may have been with Yugi, but her heart belonged to him... To a departed spirit... No one would ever be able to compeet with him... But Yugi almost was him... Seto guessed that was enough for her somehow...**_

_**Yugi couldn't be there to see her... Seto was the only one, because he was the one who had nominated her and had the connections. He wouldn't go, but she asked him... She wanted a familiar face waiting for her... And she wanted to show him that it was worth his efforts to get her that audition.. Well, all he had to do was make a phone call but even that to Anzu was deserving of gratitide... Oh was she worth it...**_

_****end of flashback***_

Seto's eyes were dark... Very dark... Not watery... He would never let that happen again. EVER. His head was still buried in his palms and he breathed fast and heavily for a few moments... Then he got up and went for his room... He was going to Cloud 9 again... Almost third night in a row... His condition was getting worse... He had just come round from a terrible hangover and he was going to drink again... Could he really take it...?

"Just a couple of glasses won't kill me..." he told himself as he was getting dressed...

...

Somewhere on the other side of Domino, the orange-haired maid was walking through the main entrance of a big block of tall buildings. She took an elevator and ascended to the 3rd floor... She walked past some rooms and reached a door. The number 33 was written on it. She slowly turned the knob and entered.

"Hello baby..."

...

A/N: Yes another cliffhanger. And the mysterious caller was Ishizu. And a little flashback on when he saw her dance for the first time... Although he was already in love with her then... In the next chapters there will be a lot more flashbacks...Thank you very much for your **reviews**. Please keep them coming. And of course thank you for reading


	7. Parkour and satellite tracing

**A/N: ****Ok, this is a VERY long chaper I know. It contains some hints on Luna's past and gives a little more insight in her personality... I like to develop my characters through the story, so don't hate me XDD. Please review ^_^**

**Parkour and Satellite tracing  
**

Luna got out of the building with a heavy heart, as always. She walked to the bus stop. It was just around the corner. When she reached there, no one was waiting. That was unusual.. The bus stop was packed at this time. But really, what time was it? She looked at her cell phone.

"Damn! I'm late." she exclaimed without thinking much. Not that there was anyone around to hear her. The next bus was in one hour. She _did _have another option of course, the train. However the train station was a long 15 minute walk through the shadiest streest of Domino City, and it was almost dark. She thought about it for a minute. She could wait for the bus...

She started walking. It's not like _she_ was afraid... She knew those streets and she should know the dangers that lurk. However she didn't want to be late, it was her new job and she didn't want to make a bad impression. After all, she generally hated being late or not being good at her work... Even if it wasn't Kaiba who was waiting. Or so she told herself... Because the truth was that she didn't want him to dine alone... She had started to see through his seemingly impenetrable shell... She could see the loneliness... The pain... He wasn't who he wanted to show, or to be... And that was torturing him... He was that kind of person... And he wouldn't let anyone in...

Then she suddenly remembered... Victor. She hadn't notify him about scheduling her daily outings instead of a day off. She took out her phone and dialed his office number. It rang a couple of times but no one answered... Could it be that Victor was not in KC? That was impossible... Kaiba had left him in charge for the day.. If Luna had understood him well, he would probably sleep there tonight..

Her thoughts were interrupted by a banging sound. Before she had time to think, three people jumped in front of her. She was so startled she dropped the phone, still ringing.

"Well... what do we have here?" one of them spoke. "What's a pretty lady like you doin' in these gruesome streets?" he said sarcastically. At first his face was concealed by the shadow of the alley he was coming from, but soon he started walking toward her fast and she saw his face. The others' two as well. They were just kids.. They couldn't have been more than 15-16 years old. However they looked really tall and strong. It was clear they did not have good intentions for Luna. She narrowed her eyebrows... She was a little scared but she concealed it. Instead, she gave them a warning.

"It's not in your best interest to get in my way kid" she said in a very confident tone of voice. The young boy who seemed to be the leader of that party smirked. "You're a funny one aren't you green-eyes?" saying that, with a very swift move he jumped behind her by stepping on a trash can first. He grabbed her from the neck and waist, trapping her arms on her sides. He was so strong she was almost completely immobilized. "Oh we're going to have some fun alright" he said licking her cheek. "Hey boys, check her bag" he ordered his two lackeys while still holding Luna so tight she started feeling numb.

She was pretty shocked. However what was on her mind was..."How the hell did you do that?" she asked almost subconsciously. Her captor was surprised by the question but soon he realised that he was referring to his leap behind her. "It's called parkour" he answered plainly. Then his voice took that smug tone again. "I can teach you if you want baby... Right after I show you some different... gymnastic tricks" he said and passed his nose through her hair.. "You smell all nice and fancy".

Luna's skin crawled. It was obvious they didn't just want to steal from her... Things were getting serious. She snapped out of her shocked state. "Let me go" she said plainly, not even a hint of pleading in her tone of voice. "Or what?" the boy said tightening his grip even more on her. "Ughhh..." Luna gasped a little as he was pushing her stomach pretty hard, blocking her breathing path.

"There's nothing in here man" one of the two boys who were searching her bag said suddenly. "Just a bunch of Duel Monster's cards, some other shitty papers and a wallet with 10 dollars. She's poor and geeky" he said laughing. Then he remembered. "But she was talking on the phone..." he moved toward her cell phone and picked it up. "It's not the best but it will do..." he mumbled.

"That's ok bro..." her captor said. "We may not have gotten any money out of this, but look, we've got a sweet red-haired treat. So you like games huh?" he said in a husky voice whispering in her ear. Ok, now _that _was creepy.

"Ok pipsqueek" she said plainly... "Now you've done it.. I'm WAAAY out of your league" saying that, she used one of her feet and stepped really hard on his. "AAARGH!" he growled without releasing her. However the surprise had caused his grip to loosen a little, not much, but enough for Luna to give his stomach that was attached to her back, a very strong push with her elbows forcing him to realease her even more. Then using her arms in a circular blast, she threw his hands off her and jumped away from him. The boy coughed a little. "You bitch!" he hissed, "You really think that will get you out of this? I was gonna treat you sweet, but I guess you prefer it rough" saying that he attempted to leap to her again the way he had done it before. In addition his two friends moved toward her very quickly but with a very swift move, Luna jumped behind them avoiding all of their attacks. This time she was ready.

Her first instinct was to run. However her captor managed to jump in front of her and block her way. She dodged him, but only barely and now she was surrounded by them. Plus, she needed to get her bag... All of her cards were in it... _His_ cards... She assumed a defensive position with her knees slightly bent and her torso leaning almost paralell to the ground.

"Let's see what that parkour of yours has against an actual martial art" she said smugly now... However she was scared... The other two were pretty slow, but the boy that had grabbed her was very strong and fast. "Oh you'll see alright..." he said and the three of them charged at her at once. She managed to move fast again and place herself behind one of the lackeys. "Missed me!" she taunted him knowing that he would immediately turn his face to her. Which he did, and raised his hand to give her a direct hit. However Luna caught his wrist on the air with her one hand while she used her other open palm to hit to his shoulder, giving him a strong sudden push forward right at the joint and causing him to lose balance by twisting his arm to his back at the same time and in a split second tripped his leg. The boy fell on his face and she fell with one knee over him, grabbing his other wrist as well. Now she had him pinned down, and without losing time, she pressed her knee on his spine, a little lower than his neck, causing him to lose his senses.

"One down... " she mumbled. However the other two were already coming at her. She used her leg to trip the remaining lackey who was charging from behind her while she was over his unconcious companion. "I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!" he screamed and jumped on her, ready to punch her face. However Luna was prepared for that too, she dodgeg his punch, grabbed his arm, twisted it under her own arm grabbing it under her armpit and with the side of her palm she gave him a strong, rapid hit on the neck, temporarily blocking his breathing path. He fell down gasping and coughing. Then there was the other one. Her attacks on those two had distracted her. He wasn't careless like the other two. He had kept his cool. While she was taking care of the second of his friends he had jumped like a cat so high, that he managed to grap the post of a street lamp and landed right over her, pinning her to the ground. He held her wrists with his arms and her legs with his knees. Now she was in real trouble. He brought his face right over hers so close that she could feel his breath on her skin...

"You're a tough one huh green-eyes?" he whispered in a very creepy voice. "I like tough-ones... They're fun to tame" and with that he leaned closer obviously trying to kiss her. "Well, I am not one to tame, little boy!" she said and she banged her head on him with force, hitting his forehead with hers.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH" he growled again. "DAMN YOU!". Luna freed herself from him once more as he grabbed his head with his palm. She was a bit hurt too but it was a small price to pay. She knew where to hit him so that he would feel much more pain than her. She got up to leave, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground with force and started pulling her to him.

"AHHHHH!" her pelvis bones as well as the arm she landed on were pretty hurt by that fall. However she didn't have time to give in to the pain. Before he dragged her completely she turned herself and jumped on top of him. "Just let me go! I have nothing you want! Dammit, I'm broke, and I'm pretty sure you won't have trouble finding little girls to have fun with! So cut it out and let me go!" the boy was pretty startled by her behavior... Not only she didn't curse him... She even complimented him... In a way... He widen his eyes, but then he narrowed them again and smirked. "I'm not used to letting my prey go" he said smugly. However it was her who had him pinned down now. Suddenly, one of his companions shouted.

"DUDE! A car is coming... We gotta get outta here!" and he moved to his unconcious friend trying to get him up. Luna lost her focus for a split second, but that was enough for the boy to act. He pushed his fists upwards, freeing his hands from her and one of them found the left side of her face causing some bleeding on her mouth.

"OUCH!" she gasped. He threw her down, run to the other two, lifting his unconcious friend and moving at top speed, they disappeared into the darkness. "_This is not over green-eyes!_" his voice echoed in the alley.

"LUNA!" the man that got out of the car shouted..

...

Victor was in Seto's office, arranging some of the paperwork that his boss would have to sign the next day. This was something he could do nothing about. Only Seto himself could sign them. After he was done putting them in the correct order, he double checked them... three times and then headed back to his own office to take care of the rest. He noticed his phone was ringing so he moved a little faster to get it. On the caller id he saw the young maid's cell number. He picked it up fast.

"Hello Luna" he said enthusiastically smiling as if he could see her. But there was no answer on the phone... However he could tell the call was on. He could hear the familiar noise you hear when someone is talking while outside. "Luna?" he said again, a little puzzled this time. And then again. Still no answer. He started worrying. Something was wrong. Suddenly his fears were verified. He heard voices, he couldn't make out what they were saying, until a screeching sound was heard, like someone moving the device and then he heard a very clear voice saying _"It's not the best but it will do..." _and then the call was ended. His heart started beating like crazy. Luna was in danger... He had to act fast. He narrowed his eyebrows and pressed the last button on his phone.

_"Kaiba corporation Security. What can I do for you Victor?_" a familiar voice answered.

"Roland. Good! I need you to use the KC satellite system and trace the last incoming call in my office. A.S.A.P."

"_Done_." the man plainly said and in less than a minute he answered "_It came from St. Peter's street near the Docks. It's only an alley, you can't miss it_".

"I know where it is. Thanks Roland!" Victor said and hang up. His first move should have been to call the police, however instinctively he rushed out of the office, to the parking lot through the stairs. He went to the clerk in the parking booth.

"I need a car now!" he exclaimed. The clerk gave him a very puzzled look and then shrugged and passed him a numbered key. "Here you go sir...". Victor took it and ran to the area were they kept the company cars. He pressed the alarm and jumped into the car that had the same number as the key and started driving at top speed. It looked like he had picked up a few tricks from his boss' driving behavior.

The spot were Luna's call was traced was not very far. He knew exactly where she was. But what the hell was she doing there? He took a couple of turns. He was really upset. What if something had happened to her? What if he didn't get there in time? What if... It wasn't just the agony of a person being in danger... He would to that for anyone. But her... Her sweet kind face and her warm smile... They had gotten to him from the first moment he saw her. He felt a certain warmth... His thoughts were interrupted. He was there! He saw the old ruined basketball court, took a turn around it and there she was! With three guys... Only... Not as he expected. One of them was almost crawling, the other one seemed unconcious and the third one she had pinned down and it looked like she was.. scolding him! He got closer and stopped the car. The guy that was under her managed to take a puch at her and threw her down. He rushed out of the car to see them running away.

"LUNA!" he ran to her and kneeled down next to her putting his arm around her for support.

"Victor?" she was surprised and confused. "How?..." but then she remembered she had never hung up the phone... But how did he find her?

"Hey are you ok?" he asked concerned. He lifter her chin with his finger reluctantly and saw the blood flowing from her mouth. "Jesus you're bleeding!" he exclaimed. Luna gathered her strength and got on her feet with him supporting her.

"Don't worry, it's just s scratch... Nothing really. I'm fine...Ouch!" she squealed as her one arm as well as her butt were a little sore.

"Yeah I can see that.." Victor said softly but sarcastically, still supporting her. However she didn't seem to have any balance issues.

"You should see what they got..." she said smiling and rubbing her butt a little. "This is just a bump..."

"Actually...Uhmmmm... I kinda saw that... What are you? some kind of ninja girl?" he teased her.

"Well, let's just say I know a couple of tricks" she winked at him. Victor blushed like a tomato.

"My bag" she said suddenly leaving his grip. "My cards!" she walked to her satchel and kneeled. She opened it and sighed in relief. "Ok... It's all here... They did get my phone though"

"Maybe we should call the police..." he said thinking that maybe that's what he should have done from the start... Not that she looked like she needed them. "We should file a report" he said softly.

"Please don't... That's not necessary... " she said in a sad tone of voice looking to the direction where the three boys had headed. "You'd be surprised by what life in the streets can do to you..." she said that with a low, sorrowful voice, that made Victor think she might actually know something about it. But he was too ashamed to ask.. Like he was reluctant to ask her what she was doing there in the first place... After a long pause she added "Police brutality is the last thing those kids need... Cause that's what they're gonna get...". Her voice had such kindness... As if she sympathized with those kids.

"But your phone..." he started saying.

"It's just a thing... I can get a new one.." she smiled softly to him, took her satchel and got up.

"You're right" he smiled back at her. "Come on... I'll take you to a hospital". Luna started giggling.

"Hahaha! Come on Victor. I have a cut on my lip and a couple of bruises. I don't need a hospital." she said.

"But..." she interrupted him again.

"I'm not porcelain Victor. Would you go to a hospital for something like that?" she asked more seriously this time. His silence was enough for an answer.

"Well then why should I? Cause I'm a girl?" that came out almost as criticism. Victor blushed again. She was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll just take you home. Come on" he smiled at her again.

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. Thank you so much for your concern and for coming for me." As they were talking they got in the car and Victor started driving.

"How _did_ you find me anyway?" she asked.

"I had the KC satellite system trace your call" he said plainly as if it was a normal thing that happened every day. Luna widened her eyes...

"Parkour... Satellite tracing systems...Well this is one educational day for Luna" she said and chuckled a little. Victor looked at her and smiled. She was bumped up. Her hair was messy, her clothes were dirty and there was dry blood on her cheek. Yet she looked so extremely cute... She was a very strange girl...

"Parkour you say?" he said puzzled.

"Yup. One of those boys jumped around like freaking Spiderman and he said that's what it's called... You know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a kind of street sport, much like scating" he answered sounding really amused with her comments. "I used to do some at school."

"Wow, so you can jump around like a cat too?" she said genuinely impressed.

"Not that well anymore, but if I have to I guess I can" he added. He was enjoying her company so much. She was not like other girls he ahd met. She made him feel really comfortable. And her smile and giggle was so... real.. Not pretencious at all. They kept chit-chatting until they got to the Kaiba estate. It was dark and pretty late already. They got in from the kitchen back entrance. Luna sat in the kitchen table..

"Ahhhh... That was quite a day... Ouch..." her butt ached a little.

"I'll go get mr Kaiba. Ask him where he keeps the first aid kit"

"Dude... I'm the maid here remember?" she said playfully. "It's in here. In the fourth cabinet on the counter at the left of the fridge...Besides.." she pointed at the magnet whiteboard near the exit. There was a little red magnet on it. "He's not alone. We'd better not disturb him".

Victor obediently took the first aid kit from the cabinet and sat in front of her. He put some alcohol on a piece of cloth and cleaned her lip wound.

"You don't have to do this you know. We have mirrors in the house, I can do it" she said a little blushed because of his treatment.

"I want to." he said softly, he was blushing a little too. "And to get ahead of you, it's _not _because you're a girl. I'd do this for anyone"

She smiled and her cut stung a little "Ou... You're ok Victor. Thank you. Really" she said in a low voice.

"You don't have to thank me. Thank _you_, for the wonderful mean last night." he said smiling and looked in her green eyes. His look stopped there for a moment. But then suddenly, he averted his eyes and got up. "Well, I guess I'd better go. It's getting pretty late" he said abruptly. Luna was startled a little by his sudden rush. She lifted herself as well.

"I... I guess so.." she uttered. "Again, thank you for rescuing me. Next time someone attacks me with... parkour, I'll know who to call" she winked.

"Yeah like you need assistance Bruce Lee!" he joked. They both chuckled a little and she saw him off. She went around the house and locked. Then she returned to the kitchen to get some water. The glass stung the wound on her lip a little.

"Ouch...Dammit.." she mumbled. Then her thoughts went back to those three kids... She gazed in the void, her eyes dark and pesive for a while... Then she shook her head a bit and headed out of the kitchen. Before she turned off the light her eyes fell on the little red magnet on the white board... She wondered... Who could he be with... Maybe with that girl that was there the other day... Naah... She looked pretty pissed off... It didn't look like she was coming back...

Maybe that Anzu girl he was mumbling about... Although that was even more unlikely, considering he had consumed a whole bottle of whiskey over her... That meant that whatever feelings he might have had for her, they were probably not mutual...

"Well... It's his business I guess..." she mumbled again. Curiosity was not one of her main characteristics... Although, the truth was her new boss caused her to wonder a lot...

She turned off the light and headed to her room. She was really tired and her whole body hurt. She entered her bathroom and took off her clothes and immediately entered the shower and let the warm water run down her body... That was one long, difficult day...

She got out of the shower and took the towel and started wiping her face and the front part of her body... She turned a little to the side and looked at the scar on the top part of her left hip... Yes.. That lip cut was nothing... Her sleep was restless that night...

...

The next morning, Luna got up with her arm aching a little bit more but she could conceal it well. But the lip... The lip was a bit swallen and the cut was pretty obvious... She tried putting some make-up on it but it didn't do much. She really didn't want Kaiba to see her wounds.., He would probably not even pay attention or give a damn but she just didn't want him to... Well, he was probably just going to pass by, get his coffee and go without noticing, but just in case she did leave some more hair falling on her face this morning.

"Excuse me..." a female voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a young girl... Brunette, blue eyes... Just like the other one.. Only she was a little skinnier than the previous... She was starting to see a pattern there...

"Hello" she smiled. Just like the last time, she escorted the girl in her walk of shame out of the Kaiba estate. She felt a little pity for those girls.. But then again, she didn't know the background on their nights with her master. Nor did she want to. Although it was surpising. He gave out a lot of strange vibes, but he sure didn't come out as a playboy.. But oh well, looks can be deceiving.

"Ginger-head! Is my coffee ready?" his astounding voice startled her. Thankfully she had her back on the door where he had shown up. She took his mug and filled it with coffee. She left it on the counter a little further from her without turning to look at him.

"Goodmorning sir. Of course it is" she said in a low voice. Kaiba lifted his eyebrow... Her bahavior was kind of strange. He actually expected an entusiastic greeting he could scoff on. But instead he got a quite silent Luna, not even looking his way, telling him some crap about what a good maid does in the morning or something. He moved closer to the counter and sat in front of his coffee.

/_Drat_.../ Luna thought. She tried not to look his way. And pretended she did something in the sink which was further away. He stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Then she realised it was weird, the way no one spoke. So she decided to.

"Uhmmm... How's your coffee sir?" she asked, but the fact that she felt uneasy was obvious in her voice, no matter how casual she tried to look. Kaiba was no fool. He realised something was off, the moment he walked through the door. He had actually gone and sat there in order to corner her.

"Hey ginger-head. Something's wrong... What is it?" he said strictly, almost ordering her to answer.

Luna was a bit shaken. /_Dammit. dammit. dammit_!/ "Everything is fine sir. I'm finally gonna get to fix that ladder in the library today... And please tell me if you like chicken cause that's what I intend to cook for dinner." she said her voice still a little off. His tone was making her even more awkward. He chuckled.

"You really think you can fool me? That's very funny ginger-head. Now tell me what I asked." he repeated firmly.

"I told you sir everything is..." before she knew it he was standing right next to her, not too close, but close enough. She was so startled she dropped a cup in the sink and it shuttered in pieces.

"AHH! DAMMIT!" she exclaimed. In that sudden move, her hair got out of the way and her face was revealed. Seto widened his eyes. Luna abruptly turned her head the other way. He grabbed her chin and violently turned her face to his direction again.

"What the hell happened to you Luna?"

…..

**A/N: This one doesn't end with a cliffhanger. And yes she's a ninja girl. The art she actually uses is called aikido and is a japanese self-defence martial art. That's all I'm going to say ****XD****. Thanks for reading. And please review ^_^**


	8. Baby Blue

**A/N: ****Ok, here's another one.. I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason. I hope you like it. Reviews plz ^_^**

**Chapter 8 Baby Blue**

_"What the hell happened to you Luna?"_

Luna lowered her eyes to the sink. "Nothing sir... I just cut my lip on a broken cup, that's all...". Seto glared at her.

"I'll say it for the last time. YOU cannot fool ME. So spit it out." He slightly touched her shoulder and the girl jotled up from her position as if she was hit by electric current.

"AHHH!" she exclaimed. Seto's eyes widened and then rolled a little. He let go of her shoulder immediately and his look became slightly softer. But not too much. He still had that strict and severe 'tell me now!' expression.

"What is it? Abusive boyfriend?... Father?... Brother?... Husband..." he lifted his eyebrow "Mother?..". He spoke so fast he didn't even giver her time to respond. Luna widened her eyes.

"Whoah whoah whoah! It was just a street gang! Geez mr Kaiba... You sure got the interrogation tactics down..." she said a little frustrated. However that comment was amusing for Kaiba. Plus it was a little relieving that his maid didn't have abusive or weird relatives. That could always turn out to be a problem. Luna sighed defeated. Kaiba was still troubled though.

"You were mugged ginger-head?" he asked moving back to his counter to sip some coffee.

"Well.. technically. They only got my phone though..." she answered plainly.

"I'll get you a new one" he said the same way.

"Uhm.. Thanks I guess.." she was going to get one anyway, but she figured it was in her paycheck. "Nothing fancy please. None of those new touch, or smart phones and stuff... Just plain old buttons" she said completely naturally as if she was custom ordering it. Kaiba chuckled loudly. She looked at him puzzled.

"That's fresh! You really are a funny one ginger-head, I'll give you that" he said and got serious again and drank the rest of his coffee. Then he got up and announced.

"I'm giving you a bodyguard" but Luna's answer was pretty surprising.

"That is out of the question. I don't want, nor need a bodyguard, thank you mr Kaiba sir" she said firmly. Seto lifted his eyebrow.

"Are you giving me orders?"

"No sir... But I believe I get to have a say in this. If you saw how I messed up those three kids you'd know I don't need a bodyguard"

"You just said they were kids. What if a grown-up attacks you ginger-head?" Luna blushed a little. He was kinda right.

"I'll take care of them as well" she said trying to act confident. Seto got up and looked at her.

"Listen miss smartass, you belong to me now, and I don't want to have to find a new maid again soon, in case you die or something."

"I won't die. And with all due respect sir, I do not belong to you. I just work for you" this was the first time that Luna had seriously talked back at him and her tone even sounded a little insulted. Kaiba found that very intriguing. And in a way, deserving of respect...

"You know what I mean ginger-head. Don't get offended. Anyway suit yourslef... For now" he said as he was walking to the door."I'll decide what to do with you later." his voice faded away. Luna clenched her fists but then she relaxed and continued to wash the dishes.

"Bodyguard... Huh.!" she mumbled..

...

Seto entered the office fast. He was in kind of in a hurry. He hadn't made his regular call to Mokuba today as he was caught up with Luna's adventures. He passed by Victor and as always ordered "Vicky! In my office". He knew of course that his assistant's reflex reaction was to get up and follow him to the office the moment he would pass by his desk, still he liked to give the order. They both entered the office and Seto sat on his chair and spinned it to the side to look outside at Domino city as he very often did. His office was at the top floor of the KC skyscraper... He could see half the county from there...

"So, anything important today? I plan to stay in the office all day, so whatever you got, lay it on me Vicky" he said still looking out.

"Well sir, besides the usual, you have that meeting with the Marketing Creative Team in about two hours."

"Oh great... Marketing... Peachy..." he said sarcastically. He literally hated marketing. Which was one of the reasons he made the lives of those poor advertisers' and graphic desginers miserable. Another one of his little amusements, plus a less painful way to talk about selling stuff... "What else?"

"Well nothing worth mentioning sir." the secretary said plainly.

"Very good, then I can continue working on my new platform as planned." Victor nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Yeah, you can change that stupid hairdo... But you won't, so I'll drop it". Victor looked down.. What on earth was so wrong with his hair?! Seto noticed his frustration and smirked. That hairdo thing always got him.

"Actually" he continued "there is something...". He seemed sceptical about it though. He turned his chair facing forward and placed both his hands on the desk, resting his chin on his fists. "I was thinking of putting someone on Luna's tail".

"What?!" that statement sounded so weird to Victor he almost dropped a sweat. Seto lifted his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking you pervert? I meant a bodyguard... Well a concealed one, because she doesn't want one." he said plainly. Victor looked down.

"So she told you huh?" Seto lifted his head and looked at him with a very puzzled look.

"Actually... I kinda forced it out of her... But the real question it... How do YOU know Vicky?"

"Ehmm.. Well... I kinda... ehh... traced a call and went to rescue her... Not that she needed it... I mean she had them on the ground.. But still it was the shadiest part of Domino City and.." he was almost doing a monologue now.

"Whoah slow down Batman.. I am not even going to ask about the tracing, I am assuming you used our systems. Good thinking. But I am going to ask where this all happened.."

"Well, it was in the alleys behind the Domino Docks sir."

"What the hell was Luna doing there?"

"I... I was wondering too sir... But well, I was too embarassed to ask.. Although I do know that she was going to the train station.."

"Hmm.. that means she must be going there often... And if I judge from her request for daily outings... That must be where she's going.." Victor was surprised. What did Seto Kaiba care about where Luna went on her outings... However after the gang incident, maybe his curiosity was intrigued. But then again, that almost never happened. Victor felt a pinch of jealousy, which was not only new but completely surprising and confusing so he shook it away immediately. This was Seto Kaiba.

"Anyway. If she's going around in dangerous places and she doesn't want a bodyguard I'll give her a car. Check if she has a driver's licence, cause if she refused the bodyguard she sure as hell ain't gonna want a driver"

"She does sir... It's in her resume.." Victor answered immediately.

"What? You memorized it? What are you, a stalker? I didn't think you had it in you for perversion Vicky" Seto smirked.

"Sir! Of course not!" the secretary blushed. "It's just...I.. I happen to remember that's all.." Seto found his reaction most amusing.

"Chill out Vicky. Just choose a car from the corporate garage and give it to her."

"What if she refuses sir?"

"She won't and even if she does, tell her that her master ordered it" he smirked. He couldn't force a guy on her, but sure as hell he could force a car...

"Sir now that you mentioned the car, mr Mutou called. It's about arranging transport for miss Mazaki to and from the venue of her show afterparty...He said he's informed you of this" Seto turned his back and looked outside in Domino city again...

"He has... Just get on with it." he said. But before the secretary left the office he stopped him. "Vicky..."

"Yes sir?"

"Give her the Buick.."

"Uhmmm sir, there's no corporate Buick"

"I never said it was corporate"

"You... You mean the 'Baby Blue'?" Victor asked astonished.

"Yeah. That's what I mean." Seto said firmly. "Now go".

The "Baby Blue" was one of the most prized posessions of the Kaiba family. It had been private property of Gozaburo Kaiba and now it belonged to Seto, although he had never even taken her out of the garage. It was vintage and as it was a collectible, it was insanely expensive. For Victor it was extremely surprising that Seto had decided to just give it like that.. However, those people were the closest thing that Seto Kaiba had to friends, so that would explain a lot... _[here's what the Baby Blue looks like_[link]_]_

...

Seto was still looking out of his window to the huge city of Domino... Somewhere in that city, she was walking... or dancing... or just sitting... She was there... The Baby Blue... That item suited her more than it could have suited anyone else... First of all it was her color. The color of her eyes, and the color that suited her more than most frankly... Not that she didn't look beautiful in any other color... She would look beautiful in rags... Seto had never used that car. Gozaburo was obsessed with it so Seto had locked it in the garage ever since his death. But it was a really beautiful thing.. He couldn't deny that... Hauntingly beautiful... Like her... And what better way to cleanse it from Gozaburo's memory than for her to use it in her special moment...

His thoughts were, fortunatelly, interrupted by the sound of the Skype call on his pc. He turned and answered it.

"Hey big brother! What's up?" Mokuba's sweet voice came from inside the computer.

"Hey kid. Good. No special news. " Mokuba frowned his face.

"Awww... You never have news for me brother. Any little thing will do. Just gimme something from home"

"Well ok I guess. I got a maid" it was actually the only thing he could think of. Mokuba's eyes widened and glowed and then he took a very devious expression.

"A maid, brother! Ha! That's news! Is she pretty?"

"She's ok I guess. But I don't pay her to be pretty. But she's pretty good at what I pay her to do, so, there you have it"

"Oh if you say she's ok she's probably gorgeous. I can't wait to get back home" he said rythmically moving his eyebrows up and down. Seto couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, hands off kiddo. The last thing I want is a sexual harassment lawsuit" he said joking.

"Oh come one she's not gonna sue me.. Look how cute I am" Mokuba made a really weird cute face on the screen.

"Geez Mokuba, do you think of anything other than girls?" Seto asked and he really meant that. Ever since Mokyba had gone abroad he had really gained a lot of confidence... In some matters he even reminded Seto of himself... Well, another version of him... The one that might have been if he hadn't had to endure all he did, if he hadn't had to sacrifice his soul for success and a decent life, if he hadn't had to make all the difficult decisions he made.. Yes, Mokuba was the improved outcome of everything that Seto had undergone all those years... Seto was the shitty beta model and Mokuba was the final optomized product...That's how it was in Seto's eyes at least.

"Well that and architecture!" he said playfully. "And games of course" he winked. "Byt the way that reminds me, I'm going up in Scotland for the weekend with a friend and a couple of girls, so I won't have internet connection or skype and I'm not even sure we'll have cell phone connection so don't get worried, I'll call you when I have reception"

"Hey. You're not ditching schoolwork for that shit are you?"

"Of course not bro. As I said it's a weekend. The whole no connection thing is actually planned. We're hoping to have other things to do in the secluded mountains with the girls" this time he winked and stuck his tongue out.

"Ok that's enough Mokuba. Too much information"

"By the way, since we're talking about girls, I spoke to Anzu..." Seto's breath got caught in his throat. Why that happened just by mentioning her name, was beyond him... But it seemed he could do nothing about it. As always, he remained stone cold calm.

"So?"

"She's worried about you..." That pierced Seto straight to the heart. "She says you've been drinking a lot..." That struck him even harder... Especially coming from Mokuba... "Is it true bro?"

"What the hell are you talking about Mokuba? And what the hell is wrong with that Mazaki, coming to you behind my back... Do you guys do this shit often? Conspiring like that?" Seto was acting furious but was in fact just frustrated.

"Well she made me promise not to tell you... But I just couldn't because I was worried... Is everything ok brother? I mean.. You do look more tired thant usual lately"

"Everything's fine Mokuba. I just haven't been sleeping much cause I got that new platform project. Geez.. Don't listen to that exaggerating mother Theresa... She's just looking for people to save... But I ain't one of them. I'm fine, really Mokuba..."

"But you do drink, don't you?"

"Occassionally.." well that meant almost every day and huge amounts but it still was on occassion... A very specific occassion...

"Well... Anzu feels guilty..." Seto narrowed his eyebrows and his heart stopped for a moment... Why the hell would she... She couldn't have known anything... He was hiding too well... And it wasn't her who was responsible, but his own sick and twisted mind... His obsessions... So...

"On what terms does she feel guilty?"

"Well, it's because it was her who introduced you to alcohol in the first place..." Mokuba said in a low voice. That struck Seto as a lightning.. That one was true... Seto hated alcohol.. The first time he had put it in his mouth was because she had asked him to... But, could that really count as her responsibility?... Not in Seto's mind...

"That's ridiculous. And don't worry Mokuba... I don't drink more than I should.." as a matter of fact he thought he drank less. Less than was necessary to forget... Because even in his dazed, drunken moments, he was thinking of her...

"I sure hope so brother. I trust you.. But please take good care of yourself"

"You know me better than that Mokuba. You know I will."

"Ok then bro. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh wait I won't. I'll be in the mountains with girls! Bye bro. I love you." he said playfully and closed the connection. Of course he didn't expect Seto to say he loved him back. But Mokuba knew it anyway.

Seto turned his chair to the window and started looking over Domino again... He supported his shoulder on the chair and grabbed his forehead... That... Anzu... She was so concerned about him she talked to Mokuba... Why was she so damn concerned about him? Why couldn't she just mind her own fucking business... But then again how could she know... About his itch... His tormenting itch that surfaced just by the sound of her name... Let alone, hearing of her concern for him...

"Damn you Anzu.." he mumbled...Yes she was the one who had gotten him to taste alcohol in the first place...Little did they both know back then that she would be the instrument of his destruction, and the alcohol would be the only thing that would keep him standing... Funny how things turn out...

His mind travelled back... Back to that god forsaken summer...

**FLASHBACK**

"Did you really have to bring along all that equipment Seto? I thought we were on vacation" Mokuba pouted, unloading some of Seto's machinery from the trunk.

"And I said YOU're on vacation. Just because I agreed to this doen't mean I'm going to leave my work behind just because you wanted to splash around and make castles in the sand. Get real Mokuba" Seto said plainly.

Mokuba pouted even more, but then he gave up. At least Seto had agreed to go on vacation with him. At first he had refused without even thinking about it. He had told Mokuba that Roland would escort him wherever he wanted. In any of the beach houses the Kaiba family owned. And they did own a lot. But Mokuba wanted to go with Seto. He wanted to go on vacation with his brother, spend some time with him outside the company... And he really thought his brother needed some time off, after all the crazy things that had happened to them. However Seto was really unfamiliar with the term "time off". He never did that. And he wasn't going to start now. Or so he thought...

...

"Thanks for not bringing Roland along" Mokuba said as they were walking to the beach. He had actually convinced Seto to go down to the beach with him. Of course he didn't wear a swimsuit - Not a chance in hell he would walk around the beach in his boxers he had said- but at least he had gotten him to wear summer clothes instead of that robe-like thing he wore all the time and in which he would have definitely burst in flames, as the heat was pretty intense.

"Well I thought since I'm here to watch over you there's no need for him to be. Plus there are 6 guards at the house. Not that they are necessary but, oh well.." Seto said plainly straightening his sunglasses.

"Hey here we are!" Mokuba ran at the seashore excited. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had actually enjoyed the sea, if he ever had. Seto looked at him through the glasses. No one could see but his look was soft... Seeing Mokuba this happy was such a comforting image.

He looked around. There was a big beach bar with tables all the way to the shore, but instead of chairs there were recliners and each table was covered by a big umbrella made of bamboo.

"Oh great..." Seto pouted. "I guess it will do. Come on Mokuba" he called his brother. After a few annoying seconds, Mokuba joined him.

"You're just going to sit around here aren't you?" the kid said a little disappointed.

"Nope" Seto answered and unsheathed his laptop. "I'm not just going to _sit _around." Mokuba was even more disappointed by that move but he did expect that, so he decided to just have fun and he would manage to loosen Seto up with time.

"I'm going to swim now... And there are some guys from school on vacation with their families here. I'll go look for them later". Seto lifted his sunglasses.

"You stay right where I can see you. We'll go look for your...friends together".

"Ok bro!" Mokuba exclaimed as he run to the sea.

"I know I shouldn't have sent him to school" Seto spoke to himself. Then he prepared to sit on the recliner.. He looked at it with disgust..."Oh the hell with it...". He unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. It's not like he had any problem with nudity and it was really hot. His only objection with swimsuits was that they looked ridiculous. He sat on the recliner and spread his legs down. The recliner was way to short for him so part of them was hanging from the seat. It wasn't uncomfortable though. "That's... uhm... cosy I guess" he mumbled again and opened his laptop. He looked around a bit. At least the view didn't suck... His eyes fell on a waitress that was bending over to clean up a table. He could only see her behind. She was wearing a very tight and tiny pair of denim shorts that described her very well shaped curves, perfectly. He couldn't help but stare a little. "Hmm... That's... interesting..." he thought but then the girl moved to lift herself and he abruptly turned his look on his laptop.

The waitress moved to his direction. He could detect the movement with his side-sight. For some reason he felt a weird awkwardness. But why? It's not like she could have seen him staring... Or that she woulnd't be used to it.. She was a half-naked waitress at a beach-bar for crying out loud. Then she stopped next to him, a little behind his recliner. He kept looking down on his computer.

"Goodmorning sir. Can I take your order?" she said in a very cheerful, but most disturbingly... a very _familiar_ voice... He turned around and looked up at her lowering his shades a little, only to face a pair of big cerulean eyes he knew very well...

_"Mazaki?!"_

A/N: Well, in short Mokuba is a rascal and Seto likes butts... Who can blame him XDDDD. Anyway, at the end of this chapter is the beginning of a long flashback that may last a few chaps and contains info on Anzu and Seto's relationship. I hope you like it . Thank you for reading and plz **review**^^. (Btw for anyone interested I've drawn some art for this story and it's on my deviantart account . E.g. The cover for this story)


End file.
